No parece un cuento de hadas
by blackroses1510
Summary: Una niña que debe ocultarse para evitar algo terrible ... una joven que se enamora del  principe..., y dos hermanastras...mal summary ya lo se sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Hola ya se que no deberia comenzar una nueva historia pero ayer estaba viendo como un par de mis sobrinos veian la cenicienta de disney, y me puse apensar que yo tambien habia visto un cuento de esos pero no se parecia en nada al de disney es mas hasta era lugubre para ser un cuento para niños, entonces no comprendi exactamente lo que sucedia pero luego me di cuenta que no debia haberlo visto menores de 13 al menos.

Como sea Naruto ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

.

En un reino muy muy lejano habia un rey que gobernaba con mano dura pero justa, por lo que sus subditos no podian quejarse, pues el rey cumplia con sus obligaciones, podia ser debido al peso que tenia en sus hombros, pero el rey era un hombre frio y serio que no demostraba sus sentimientos, algunos años depues de haber ascendido el trono el rey aun permanecia sin una reina a su lado, su consejo continuamente lo presionaban para tomar una esposa y asi tener un heredero, pero el continuaba sin casarse por que no encontraba entre todas las mujeres del reino la adecuada para ser su reina, y no, no es que el creia que debia casarse por amor ni mucho menos, pero al menos esperaba que su futura esposa cumpliera con algunos requisitos. Asi pasaron un par de años mas, hasta que un dia una mujer aparecio en la corte, nadie sabia de donde venia, y la verdad es que despues de verla tampoco hicieron muchas preguntas pues todos habian quedado maravillados por la belleza de la joven, el rey habia quedado cautivado por la belleza sobrenatural de la joven e inmediatamente le habia pedido que se convirtiese en su esposa sin siquiera importarle si era de sangre noble o simplemente una plebeya, la joven habia aceptado pero con una sencilla condicion que era de que el no debia hacerle ninguna pregunta de su pasado, la boda se habia preparado con rapidez, era como si el rey pensara que la joven podia arrepentirse de haber aceptado su proposicion y de que lo abandonase, la boda habia sido sencilla pero hermosa, todos los subditos del reino habian festejado la llegada de una nueva reina. La reina era un ser de una belleza sobrenatural, su pelo era oscuro como la noche, largo y sedoso, y brillaba con los rayos del sol mostrando algunos jazpez azulados y violetas, su piel tersa, suave y blanca como porcelana, con unos delicados labios de color rosa, su rostro era como la de un angel, y ni que hablar de su cuerpo...pero lo que la gente mas amaba de la reina era su corazon dulce y bondadoso

Por primera vez el rey parecia contento, incluso algunos de los sirvientes de palacio lo habian visto sonreir, la reina habia conseguido lo que nadie habia logrado. Casi dos años despues el castillo era como un enjambre de abejas todos moviendose de un lado a otro, se podia ver al rey caminando de un lado a otro fuera de la recamara de la reina, en su rostro que generalmente se mantenia sereno se veia la preocupacion, cuando escucho el desgarrador grito de la reina estubo a punto de irrumpir en su recamara pero fue detenido por su hermano. Poco despues la reina volvio a gritar para a continuacion ser seguido por el llanto de un bebe, de un empujon quito a su hermano de en medio y entro a la recamara, en la enorme cama se encontraba la reina con el pelo revuelto y la frente llena de sudor, su rostro mucho mas palido de lo normal, pero sus labios rosados dibujaban una debil sonrisa, y en sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño envoltorio de mantas, el rey se acerco a la reina,, y con sumo cuidado con una mano aparto las mantas para descubrir el diminuto rostro de un angelito, el rey beso suavemente a la reina y tomo al pequeño envoltorio de los brazos de la reina con sumo cuidado, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, no sabia que hacer por la felicidad que le inundaba, su reino era prospero, tenia una hermosa esposa a la que amaba y acababa de ser padre de una preciosa niña, que mas podia esperar del destino.

Pasaron tres años desde el nacimiento de la princesa a la que llamaron Hinata, pues desde su nacimiento parecia que el reino vivia bajo un brillante sol, por los reinos vecinos se habia divulgado la noticia de que la princesa se parecia a su madre y que lo unico que parecia haber heredado de su padre era el extraño color de sus ojos, pero incluso asi sus ojos eran un poco diferentes que los de su padre ya que tenian un ligero tono lavanda, muchos reinos vecinos estaban interesados en que la pequeña princesa fuese prometida con algun noble de sus reinos, pero el rey se habia negado en rotundo a tal idea, pues el rey creia que la princesa era muy pequeña para pensar en que fuese la prometida de alguien, pero eso no desanimo a algunos nobles e incluso principes de los reinos vecinos en seguir insistiendo pero la repuesta del rey siempre era negativa, por esa razon la noche del tercer cumpleaños de la princesa intentaron secuestrarla, afortunadamente el secuestro fue frustrado y los secuestradores apresados pero se pago un alto precio, el precio sue la muerte del hermano gemelo del rey, el rey sintio que debia pagar lo que su hermano habia hecho, por lo que decidio que se haria cargo del cuidado del hijo de su hermano, Neji. A pesar de la pena que habia causado la muerte del hermano del rey, en el reino todos tenian que cotinuar y recuperarse.

La reina intento acercarse a su sobrino Neji que tan solo contaba con cuatro años pero todos los intentos que hacia no daban resultados, el niño que tiempo atras era una criatura feliz se habia convertido en un ser frio y hasta resentido que culpaba a la pequeña princesa de la muerte de su padre. La dulce princesa tenia miedo de su primo, le asustaba las miradas que le daba y le dolia las duras palabras que este le solia decir y la forma en que le solia tratar.

La reina solia confortar a su pequeña hija cantandole canciones en un idioma extraño mientras daban paseos por el bosque cercano al castillo, ambas madre e hija podian ser vistas en los alrededores del bosque cogiendo hierbas y plantas, o hablar con lo que parecia un ciervo, fue por ese motivo que comenzaron murmuraciones de que la reina era una bruja, quien mas que una bruja podia hacer ungüentos que curaban heridas rapidamente y sin dejar marcas ni cicatrices? , o hablar con los animales?,... pero acaso las brujas no eran seres horribles, no solo de aspecto si no tambien de caracter?..., apenas esas murmuraciones aparecieron fueron rebatidas por los seguidores de la reina,... por supuesto que no¡ ... la reina no era una bruja, como podia serlo con lo buena y dulce que era, siempre ayudando a sus subditos, era verdad que su belleza era de otro mundo, era verdad que tenia un gran conocimiento sobre plantas y hierbas, que utilizaba para hacer ungüentos y cremas que curaban heridas casi milagrosamente, es verdad que hasta parecia comunicarse con los animales de bosque pero ...como podia ser una bruja cuando era madre de una criatura como la princesa Hinata, una criatura angelical, delicada y dulcemente inocente, cuyas mejillas se ruborizaban con facilidad.

...Cuando la princesa contaba solo con cinco años sufrio un golpe que cambiaria para siempre su vida, su madre, la reina habia muerto cuando iba a dar a luz su segunda hija, la pequeña no habia sobrevivido mas de dos horas, le pusieron el nombre de Hanabi pues como los fuegos artificiales habia sido hermosa de ver pero su vida habia sido efimera.

El reino lloro la muerte de la reina, y no solo lloraron por que fuese su reina si no por que habia muerto una mujer escepcional, el dia del funeral de la reina todos nobles y plebeyos rindieron sus respestos y le rindieron homenaje , todos sentia pena por la pequeña princesa que habia perdido a su madre, el dia que pensaba que seria el mas feliz de su corta vida, el dia cuando se suponia debia llegar su nueva hermanita...se habia convertido en el mas tragico. Todos veian las lagrimas que corrian libremente por el rostro de la pequeña princesa, esa seria la ultima vez que verian a la princesa en publico. El rey por el contrario no habia derramado ni una sola lagrima, su rostro que antes era sereno, se mostraba frio e insensible, todos sabian que el rey estaba destrozado por dentro, y pensaban que el hecho que no exteriorizara su dolor solo produciria problemas en el futuro, no sabian cuanta razon tenian.

.

Espero que este capitulo les guste esta historia solo sera de cuatro capitulos maximo cinco, reviews son bien recibidos.

hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por los review que me dejaron , en serio gracias muchas gracias, pero no estoy muy segura de que depues de este capitulo sigan asi, solo puedo pedirles que continuen , recuerden esto es una historia no como los de disney, ok, no digan que no lo he advertido.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

Un manto de tristeza parecia haberse apoderado de todo el reino, desde la muerte de la reina, el rey cumplia con sus obligaciones pero era como si lo hiciera todo mecanicamente, era como si su corazon hubiese muerto junto con la reina. Ni siquiera era capaz de mostrar cariño por su pequeña hija, simplemente la ignoraba y dejaban que los sirvientes se ocupansen de ella.

La pequeña princesa se aislo del mundo entero, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su habitación leyendo y estudiando, rara vez salia al aire libre, y como una planta que vive en la oscuridad fue creciendo fragil y delicada.

Los años pasaron... al menos tres de la fatidica muerte de la reina, cuando se anuncio que el rey se desposaria nuevamente, la gente del reino estaba dividida debido a esa boda por diferentes razones y motivos, primero los que estaban en contra alegaban que la mujer con la que el rey se iba a casar no era de sangre noble, a lo que los que estaban a favor dijeron que no se sabia si la primera reina habia sido noble o no, pero aun asi se habia llevado acabo la boda, asi que esta tambien. la otra razon que ponian era de que era una mujer de cuya moralidad se dudaba (habian rumores que decian que habia tenido varios amantes, pero eran solo eso rumores), los que estaban a favor decian que el rey necesitaba alguien a su lado para que pudiese olvidar a su primera esposa, y que ademas ejerciera de madre para la princesa...quien mejor que alguien que ya tenia una hija, una hija que ademas solo era mayor que la princesa por poco menos de un año... la boda fue grande y suntuosa, todos el reino se maravillo por los lujos y derroches que se hicieron, al menos 10 veces mas que la primera boda del rey, ahora solo faltaba ver si el rey al menos era la decima parte de feliz que en su primer matrimonio.

El reino no tardo ni un mes en darse cuenta que la nueva reina jamas le llegaria a los pies a la anterior monarca, la "nueva reina", era una mujer sumamente vanidosa que le gustaba pavonearse, tonta hasta mas no poder y sumamente egoista. Era obvio que el rey no la amaba, ni la amaria jamas, por lo que sus subditos se preguntaban por que se habia casado con ella ya que como esposa era un cero a la izquierda...ni siquiera como sustituto de madre para la princesa servia, es mas ni siquiera como madre para su propia hija "Karin", ya que la "reina" era completamente negliente con el cuidado de su propia hija, a la que abandono a los cuidados de los sirvientes. Lo unico que parecia captar su atencion era los vestidos, joyas y claro esta las fiestas donde podia lucir su extravagantes vestidos y caras joyas, y asi despertar la envidia de los demas.

No se habia celebrado todavia el primer aniversario de las seguundas nupcias de rey, cuando una mañana el grito de una sirviente de la "reina" desperto a todo el palacio. La mujer habia servido a la reina desde mucho antes de que esta se casara con el rey, conocia la vida que llevaba su ama y aunque desaprobara su conducta solo se limitaba a hacer lo que se le ordenase, guardando silencio de todo lo que veia y oia en la recamara de la "reina". siempre hacia lo mismo todo los dias, antes de que amaneciese solia dirigirse hacia las recamaras de la reina para ...bueno como decirlo, uhmm ...para despertar y sacar a escondidas del palacio al amante de turno de la "reina", por lo que esa mañana solo estaba preparada para ver los dos cuerpos desnudos el de la reina y su amante de "turno" o incluso tal vez tres...pero para nada el de encontrar dos cuerpos desnudos sin vida y completamente ensangrentados.

La informacion oficial de la muerte de la reina que se dio a la gente del reino indicaba que la "reina" habia sido victima de un asesino que habia enviado alguno reino enemigo, pero como no habia prueba de cual era el responsable no se haria nada al respecto, la informacion extraoficial que recorria (rumores no confirmados) decian que el la reina habia sido asesinada por un amante suyo, y que luego el supuesto amante se habia quitado la vida, y el pensamiento que algunos tenian pero que jamas dirian en voz alta era de que el rey se habria cansado de la infidelidades y derroches de su esposa y la habia matado para librarse de ella de una vez y por todas, pero claro eso eran simples pensamientos de aquellos que no creian en la " informacion oficial", ni en los "rumores extraoficiales"...si pensamientos de aquellos que veia que su rey estaba cambiando cada dia mas y mas.

Despues de que apenas habia pasado el año por el luto por la muerte de la segunda esposa del rey, se hizo el anuncio de que el rey se desposaria otra vez, en esta ocacion la elegida era una mujer de la nobleza, inteligente y ademas atractiva. Todos creian que al menos en esta ocacion la nueva reina no se la pasaria de fiesta en fiesta, y que podria ser una esposa adecuada para el rey, si al menos en el matronio real no habria amor por lo menos ella apoyaria al monarca en el gobierno y manejo del reino ya que el rey habia estado dando demasiado poder a su consejo, ademas de ser un ejemplo para la princesa Hinata y Karin, que antes de la muerte de su madre fue adoptada por el rey y a pesar de no ser hija suya gozaba de los mismo privilegios que la princesa Hinata, ya que era madre de una hija de la misma edad de las otras dos niñas.

La boda se realizo y no hubo que envidiar nada a la segunda nupcia del rey, todo lo contrario en esta ocacion la novia se habia encargado de que representantes y nobles de otros reinos fuesen invitados a los festejos, para asi poder llevar acabo relaciones y acuerdos. coomo ya dije antes la futura reina era una mujer muy inteligente.

Con el tiempo la "reina" se fue involucrando en el gobierno del reino, pero ojala se hubiese quedado ahi, pero no lo hizo si no que comenzo a ambicionar tanto o mas poder que el mismo rey. Con respecto al rey era obvio que tampoco amaba a esta nueva esposa, e incluso se le veia que no la soportaba, asi era el rey no soportaba a la "reina", como madre...bueno como madre para Hinata y Karin era bastante deplorable, es mas intentaba que la poca autoestima que la princesa Hinata aun tenia fuese aplastada por las palabras hirientes con las que la reprendia cuando la dulce princesa salia de su habitacion, con respecto a Karin simplemente la ignoraba y encuanto a su hija Sakura, era sumamente exigente con esta solo esperaba lo mejor de ella, incluso al punto de que la pobre chiquilla era un manojo de nervios en cuanto se encontraba enfrente de su madre.

El mismo dia en que se celebraba el primer aniversario de los monarcas la reina fue hallada muerta en las escaleras, al parecer habia tenido un accidente, habia resbalado en un escalon y se habia golpeado la cabeza, su muerte fue instantanea, en el reino la gente no sufrio por este terrible "accidente" que nuevamente le privaban de reina, no la lloraron por que en el fondo sabian que tipo de mujer habia sido la " reina", una mujer hambrienta de poder. Eran un secreto a voces que habia pasado su tiempo en la corte intrigando a espalda del rey, jugando con los miembros del consejo, incluso habia llegado al punto de contactar con reinos enemigos para que estos le ayudaran a derrocar al monarca, era por este motivo que los subditos no lloraron la accidental muerte de esta reina es mas creian que los cielos le habian librado de un posible peligro, y solo deseaban que si el rey volvia a tomar una esposa esta fuese siquiera un poquito parecida a su primera esposa, mientras que habia algunos que pensaban que la muerte de la reina no fue un accidente y que las razones para ello fuese su hambre de poder.

Despues de tan terribles sucesos en el castillo, simplemente parecia que las sombras se habian apoderado de este y que iban extendiendose por todo el reino lentamente.

Los unicos que parecian inmunes a esto eran Sakura y karin, pues a pesar de que no se llevaban bien decidieron unir fuerzas para hacer valer sus "derechos" en el palacio, a lo que ella llamaban "derechos" era a de exigir ser tratadas como princesas (aunque en realidad no lo fuesen), mientras que la princesa Hinata parecia cada dia mas deprimida y continuaba casi todo su tiempo en su habitacion estudiando lo que su madre le habia enseñado, en secreto, en cuanto a Neji ahora eran un joven brillante, del cual se esperaban grandes cosas, pero tambien era un ser frio e insensible, que despreciaba a su tio el rey y odiaba a su prima la princesa, con respecto a las otras dos molestias (asi era como el llamaba a Sakura y Karin) simplemente las ignoraba, y pasaba de cualquier cosa que estas dijesen, siempre que estas no fuesen algo que tratase sobre su padre. Probablemente todo hubiese continuado asi para Neji, sino hubiese sido que un dia que salio de caceria su caballo se desvoco haciendo que el cayese, seguramente esa caido no hubiese ido a mayores si no hubiese sido por una roca, si una maldita roca en la que el se golpeo.

Todo el palacio era un enjambre de abejas, los sirvientes se movian de un lado a otro, todo por que Neji el sobrino del rey se encontraba herido, muchos sino todos creian que Neji seria el siguiente rey, debido a que consideraban que la princesa era demasiado debil para encargarse del reino, pero ahora la vida de Neji peligraba.

Los mejores medicos del reino estudiaron el caso del sobrino del rey pero ninguno habia podido hacer absolutamente nada para curarlo.

Ya habia pasado una semana desde su maldito accidente y Neji estaba postrado en su cama, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos en la oscuridad, lo unico que podia hacer era cerrar sus parpados, no podia mover ni un brazo, ni una pierna...nada, los medicos no sabian que mas hacer todos ellos habian dicho que no habia esperanza para el, y el no podia mover ni un solo dedo para quitarse la vida...y acabar con esto, y con la terrible soledad que le embargaba desde la muerte de su padre.

Neji aguzo el oido cuando oyo que su puerta se abria lentamente quien podia ser a esas horas estaba casi seguro que ya pasaba de la medianoche, estaba a punto de gritar que lo dejaran en paz y que se largaran cuando oyo la voz de la ultima persona que podria esperar que fuese a "visitarlo".

-Neji nii?- susurro un voz delicada

Neji estaba dividido entre ignorarla y aparentar que estaba dormido o su curiosidad por saber que era lo que queria la "pequeña princesa"

-Neji nii estas dormido?- pregunto nuevamente esta vez mas cerca de la cama

Neji solo podia distiguir la silueta de su prima por que la habitacion seguia sumida en la oscuridad, sintio los suaves pasos acercarse cada vez mas a su cama, cuando escucho nuevamente la pregunta de su prima decidio que lo mejor para el era simplemente ignorarla y hacerce a los dormidos, no queria ver a su prima, ni tampoco hablarle, no en la condicion en la que se encontraba, no claro que no.

-Neji nii...no te preocupes...te pondras mejor ya veras...

Esta niña realmente le estaba sacando de sus casillas, el no necesitaba su lastima ni sus ridiculas palabras, estaba a punto de gritarle, cuando sintio sus pequeñas manos a la altura de su pecho...pero no solo sentia sus manos, sentia un ligero calor que se iba extendiendo poco a poco por todo su cuerpo, era una sensacion unica algo que jamas habia sentido, de repente se dio cuenta que por primera vez de la muerte de su padre su alma estaba tranquila y en paz, se dio cuenta de que nunca habia estado solo, que ella habia sufrido por el y que ella habia estado continuamente ahi, pero que el no la veia por que estaba cegado por su odio. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado dede que su prima habia entrado en su habitacion, lo unico que sabia con total claridad que su forma de pensar con respecto a su prima habia cambiado radicalmente y para siempre, sintio que ella presionaba sus labios en su frente mientras volvia a susurrarle

-te pondras bien Neji nii...y ..y..quiero decirte ..aunque no me oigas que...eres el hermano que siempre quise tener...gracias Neji...lamento haberte causado dolor, si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa para aliviar tu sufrimiento..lo haria sin dudarlo... adios Nii mañana volvere-

Neji no sabia que hacer ni pensar, mejor era dormir se sentia cansado, mañana seri otro dia. Al dia siguiente Neji podia mover los dedos de sus pies, por la noceh volvio a recibir la visita de su prima, y el volvio a hacerse pasar por dormir mientras ella hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior, hiciese lo que hiciese, y lo continuaria haciendo durante las siguientes cinco noches. Cada dia Neji despertaba y descubria que podia mover un parte de su cuerpo al septimo y ultima visita de su prima casi podia mover todo su cuerpo aunque con un ligero grado de dificultad. La princesa ya habia terminado cualquier cosa que hiciese y se disponia a irse nuevamente cuando Neji le cogio las manos para detenerla.

La princesa que habia pensado que su primo estaba dormido se asusto por que penso que este probablemente la regañaria e incluso la insultaria por haber entrado a sus habitaciones, cerro sus ojos preparada par recibir los dolorosas palabras, pero no estaba preparada para lo que el le dijo.

-Gracias- con una simple palabra Neji habia borrado todas las duras palabras que le habia dicho a su prima, con una sola palabra le habia devuelto la esperanza a una princesa, con una sola palabra le habia hecho sonreir por primera desde la muerte de su madre a la criatura mas pura que existiese en todo ese reino.

Ojala le haya gustado en la proxima todavia no aparecera Sasuke pero en la cuarta le aseguro que si, por si acaso entre Hinata y Neji solo habra de hermanos y nada mas

Hasta luego review por fis.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos lo que leen este fic, o historia o como quiera llamarles, les digo que en este capitulo no aparece Sasuke pero en el siuiente si, cualquier semejanza con los cuentos tradicionales no es ninguna conincidencia, pues ya les habia dichi que me estoy basando en uno que vi cuando apenas media medio metro, ahora mido 1,60 asi que ya os podeis imaginar, como sea gracias por los reviews son geniales, al final del capitulo explicare algunas cosas vale?

Como siempre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, no, no, no...que triste estoy T.T

.

..

...

Por el reino se corrio la noticia de la milagrosa recuperacion el sobrino del rey, todos creian que de verdad se trataba de un milagro ya que los medicos mas importantes de todo el reino habia perdido esperanza en una recuperacion del joven y habia pesado que pasaria el resto de su vida en una cama sin siquiera poder mover un dedo.

Lo que no se sabia en el reino es que en esa milagrosa recuperacion esta envuelta la princesa, pero ni siquiera Neji entendia que es lo que habia hecho o como, solo sabia que el le quedaria agradecido eternamente y que se arrepentiria toda la vida por la forma en que la habia tratado, por lo que se juro asi mismo que cuidaria de ella. Para cumplir con su juramento comenzo a vigilar de lejos a su prima y descubrio muchas cosas, lo primero y mas obvio era que la princesa de verdad era una niña dulce y amable (con todos incluyendo los sirvientes que parecian solo vivir para complacerla aunque ella no pidiese nada a diferencia de sus queridas hermanastras), y no...no era la niña hipocrita y caprichosa que el creia que era. Otra cosa que noto era que la pequeña permanecia la mayor parte del dia en su habitacion y solo salia de ella si era necesario, Neji creia que esto era por que trataba de evitar cruzarse con su padre que ultimamente la miraba con desagrado. Despues de vigilarla tambien por la noches, y quede claro que la vigilancia nocturna era solo por la seguridad de la princesa, descubrio que la niña solia escabullirse durante la noches de luna llena y se internaba en el bosque cercano, la primera vez que la habia seguido habia estado apunto de deternerla y arrastrarla de vuelta al castillo mientras se preguntaba como se le ocurria salir del castillo sola y sin guardias, y desde hace cuanto lo hacia?... pero decidio que seria mejor seguirla y cuidarla de lejos, la veia recogiendo plantas y hierbas en un claro del bosque donde habia un pequeña cascada de aguas cristalinas, la escuchaba reirse y cantar en un idioma extraño , veia como la luz de la luna caia por su piel de porcelana que parecia brillar dandole una aire etereo mientras que el viento alborotaba su cortos y oscuro pelo, cuando era mas pequeño Neji habia oido las murmuraciones de algunos que pensaban que la madre de su prima era una bruja, pero en aquel tiempo el creia que aquellos era unos estupidos ignorantes por creer en brujas y criaturas misticas, pero mientras veia a su prima dando vueltas, riendo suavemente y cantando bajo la luna llena mientras el sonido que producia el agua de la cascada parecia en sintonia con la voz delicada de la niña,... Neji comenzo a pensar que aquellas personastal vez no fueran tan estupidas, despues de todo su prima cada dia se iba pareciendo mas a su madre, pero el no crea que la pequeña fuese una bruja...no, una bruja no, mas bien un...hada, un hada a la que el protegeria con su vida si fuese necesario.

Ya se habia cumplido el año de la tragica muerte de la tercera esposa de rey Hiashi Hyuga, sus subditos veian que su soberano se volvia mas frio y duro, mientras que su consejo penso que seria una buena idea que su rey tomase una nueva esposa, aunque los dos anteriores matrimonios no habian sido lo que se esperaba por lo menos habian logrado distraer y aplacar al rey por unos meses, esperaban que una nueva union hiciese lo mismo para que ellos tuviesen mas libertad para que hiciesen lo que quisiesen con el reino, e incluso si habia suerte tal vez en esta ocacion las cosas iriran bien, y la nueva reina podria mantener ocupado al rey, y este dejaria el gobierno del reino en manos del consejo, por lo que le propusieron inmediatamente esta "magnifica" idea al rey. A Hiashi la idea simplemente le desagradaba, ya no queria mas esposas pues las ultimas dos lo unico que le habian causado un quebradero de cabezas y bastantes problemas.

-Ya he dije,... no volvere a casarme- La voz autoritaria de Hiashi se oyo por todo el salon, mientras aplastaba con la mirada a los arrogantes ancianos de su consejo que se atrevian a "aconsejarle" en tomar una nueva esposa.

-Majestad...tal vez en esta ocacion, vuestro matrimonio ...pueda serle...tolerable- solto algo inseguro el mas anciano del consejo -e incluso podrias tener mas hijos.

-Es que acaso no basta con esa dos a las que adopte- espeto Hiashi cuya paciencia ya estaba acabandose

-Majestad, son adoptadas, no tienen sangre real, solo se les podra comprometer con algunos nobles de reinos vecinos, pero no se sacaria mucho provecho de esos compromisos, en cambio si la princesa fuese...

Hiashi le lanzo una mirada asesina al desagradable miembro de su consejo que habia tenido la audacia de hablar, inmediatamente el insensato callo pues se dio cuenta que habia tocado un topico que era tabu, todos creian que ya que la princesa contaba con doce años ya se deberia arreglar un futuro matrimonio...,es decir buscar un adecuado prospecto del que se pudiese sacar un gran partido, pero el rey se negaba en rotundo hablar de ello, los mien¡mbros del consejo pensaban que se debia a alguna promesa que el rey hubiese hecho a su primera esposa y que aun a pesar de que esta estuviese muerta el rey honraria la promesa hecha.

-Bien me casare, pero en esta ocasion...-el rey metio su mano y busco entre sus ropas, llevaba colgando en el cuello un fina cadena plateada de la que colgaba lo que parecia ser un anillo -...la mujer con la que me case debera primero probarse este anillo- saco el anillo de la cadena y la levanto para que los consejeros pudiesen verlo mejor- y debera quedarle perfecto.

-Majestad, no creo que..

-es una orden cualquier mujer que se pruebe el anillo y le quede perfectamente sera mi esposa y reina, sea de sangre noble, o una plebeya...anunciad mi desicion- dejando claro que no aceptaria replica, y que debian marcharse si querian mantener sus cabezas junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

Hiashi volvio a guardar la fina cadena y el anillo entre sus ropas, mientras pensaba en aquella quien habia sido la dueña de ese anillo.

Todas las mujeres del reino se volvieron practicamente locas cuando se anuncio el unico requisito para ser desposada por el rey, todas estaban mas que interesadas por la promesa de obtener una corona, dinero, poder, ademas de un marido que apesar de no ser joven era atractivo con tan solo probarse un anillo, las familias nobles inmediatamente decidieron enviar a las todas las mujeres en edad de contraer matrimonio en sus familias para que se probaran el dichoso anillo, lo que no les parecia que no supondria ningun problema. Lo que realmente les preocupaba era que fueran la primera en probarselo, despues de todo seguramente habria un monton de mujeres a las que le quedaria el anillo "ese".

El consejo habia decidido organizar todo el "evento" por asi llamarlo el dia en que comenzaria a probarse el anillo, primero serian claro esta las hijas de los miembros del consejo,...el salon estaba atabiado como si se tratara de alguna fiesta y las hijas de los consejeros vestidas con sus mejores galas, los consejeros estaban seguros que de alguna de aquellas mujeres seria elegida la nueva reina, y que les ayudaria en gran medida en sus ambiciones,...toda y cada una de ellas se probo el anillo pero por mas que intentaron y en cualquier dedo que quisiesen deslizarlo, el anillo siempre resultaba demasiado estrecho, lo unico que conseguian con todo el forcejeo que hacia era que el dedo se les inflamara y les que dara como morcillas, una incluso se habia unatado con una salsa grasienta que habia encontrado en las cocinas de palacio, pero lo unico que habia conseguido era que las masnos le apestaran (la salsa esa era para tirar a la basura pues se habia hechado aperder)

Las siguientes en probar suerte eran la mujeres de sangre noble,la misma operacion de probarse el anillo en todos lo dedos y con el mismo resultado, no habia ni un sola a la que el anillo le hubiese entrado por lo menos hasta la mitad del dedo sin que se le hinchara , la gran mayoria de las que habian probado estaban furiosas, por lo que deciddieron reclamar al rey.

-Majestad- una altanera condesa de la que Hiashi ni siquiera recordaba su nombre se atrevia a dirigirse hacia el mientras que las demas nobles se encontraban por todo el salon cacareando como gallinas, que no guardaban silencio pero que no se entendia lo que decian, el rey decidio ignorar por el momento el irritante ruido que hacian esas mujeres y presto atencion a lo que la atrevida mujer tenia que decirle- La prueba que habeis puesto para ser vuestra consorte real, mi señor ...

-No voy a cambiarla- corto Hiashi, su tono de voz causo que un temblor recorriera por todas y cada una de aquellas mujeres.

-Pero majestad es imposible que ese anillo le quede a alguna mujer- intervino una mujer que por cuya apariencia debia ser al menos 10 años mayor que el rey, Hiashi no estaba seguro si era la madre de una de las aspirantes a reina o "era" una aspirante.

El rey se levanto y con paso firme se dirigio en direccion de la "vieja", esta abrio los ojos como platos por el miedo, cuando Hiashi estuvo se paro enfrente de ella, sintio como sus rodillas se doblaban y si no hubiese sido por que uno de los guardias le habia cogido de un brazo y la habia jalado hacia un lado para quitarla del camino del rey... casi seguro que se hubiese mantenido en el mismo lugar hasta desmayarse o hacerse pipi ensima, sino hubiese sido por la rapida reaccion del guardia que habia visto que el rey que en realidad no se dirigia hacia ella si no hacia el centro del salon donde se encontraba un pedestal de marmol blanco en el cual descansaba un cojin de satin rojo, y encima del cojin el anillo del que todas aquellas mujeres se quejaban en ese momento y que truncaba sus ambiciones.

Hiashi cogio el anillo con delicadeza, como si fuese a desaparecer entre sus dedos -Que no le queda a ninguna mujer?...-movia la cabeza en señal de fastidio-...este anillo...damas era de mi primera esposa,...y a ella le quedaba perfectamente, ...si a ninguna le queda entonces ninguna de vosotras sera mi esposa ni mi reina, asi que ya podeis iros, que por mas que os quejeis, lloren o pataleen no cambiare de opinion,... esta es la prueba que debera pasar aquellas que sera mi esposa,...iros , mi paciencia se ha terminado, y aunque seais de sangre noble, ello no sera suficiente de librarlas del castigo que doy a quellos impertinentes que se atreven a contrariarme.

Despues de que todas la mujeres de sangre noble habian intetando probarse el anillo sin conseguir que les quedase, las demas mujeres, las plebeyas aquellas que no tenian sangre de nobles corriendo por sus venas decidieron probar suerte apesar de haber oido que el anillo no le quedaba a nadie, todas las mujeres del reino solteras o viudas, con hijos o sin ellos, ricas o pobres, se dirigian en una especie de peregrinacion hacia el castillo para probarse el ya famoso anillo, pero ninguna consiguio que el anillo se deslizara por sus dedos. Era realmente extraño que un simple anillo que en apariencia podia quedar a cualquier mujer con dedos "normales", pero era como si ese anillo encogiese y se volviese mas estrecho en el momento en el que se iba poner en un dedo. Como siempre se comenzo a espacir el rumor de que como el anillo habia sido de la difunta primera esposa de la que se sospechaba era una bruja, habia hechizado el anillo para que este no le entrase a ninguna mujer, y asi su esposo no volviese a casarse nunca, pero si era asi realmente entonces ademas de bruja debia ser clarividente para adivinar el futuro, ...y si hubiese querido que su esposo se quedase solo, hubiese hecho algo para evitar que se casara las dos anteriores veces no?,... claro que tambien los matrimonios no habian durado mucho y tampoco se podia decir que las reinas habian acabado bien, fuese como fuese el ninguna mujer mujer logro que el anillo se deslizara por cualquiera de sus dedos.

Dos niñas de trece años caminaban resueltas hacia el salon del trono mientras un tercera de doce las seguia indecisa, asi era la mayoria de las veces Karin y Sakura solian arratrar a Hinata con ellas, las raras veces que esta se aventuraba a salir de su habitacion (durante el dia), sus "hermanas" solian convenserla de que se uniera en lo que ellas llamaban excursiones (lo que generalmente eran travesuras, que Hinata trataba de minimisar los posibles daños que pudieses resultar en consecuencia).

-Vamos apresurense, el cambio de guardias no tardara mas de otros cinco minutos -susurro Karin rapidamente a sus otras dos acompañantes mientras se apresuraba a acercarse hacia el pedestal de marmol blanco que se encontraba en medio del salon.

Hinata que era la ultima se veia inquieta, y hasta algo asustada por lo que las otras dos apenas oyeron cuando la niña comenzo a susurrar -Karin ..Sakura no deberiamos estar aqui, por que mejor vol...-

-Hinata, ya te dijimos que no hay vuelta asi que mejor vigila que nadie venga- la corto Sakura mientras le lanzaba una mirada que le decia que era mejor que obedeciera.

-Y bien quien va a ser la primera?- pregunto sakura mientras Karin miraba el anillo plateado

-cualquiera de las dos, da lo mismo...hemos hecho un trato no?...la que se case con Hiashi sera reina y tendra todo, pero debera ayudar a la otra para que no le falte dinero, joyas, y hasta le ayude a conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso.

Hinata mientras tanto miraba aprensiva a sus "hermanas" que en ese momento decidian cual de ellas se probaria el anillo de su madre, Hinata hubiera querido decirles que ninguna debia probarselo, que es mas ninguna otra mujer debia probarselo por que a ninguna le quedaria, era unn pequeño secreto que su madre le habia contado a Hinata, reultaba que el anillo era una joya que poseia extrañas por asi decirlo "habilidades" y que solo se heredaba de madre a hija, por lo que solo Hinata podia llevarlo puesto, su madre le habia prometido que un dia el anillo le perteneceria, pero ella habia muerto sin pasarle la joya, en cambio su padre lo llevaba colgando del cuello como un recuerdo, a Hinata la habia entristecido que su padre estuviese dispuesto a "dar" el anillo a cualquier mujer en vez de darselo a su hija como habria sido el deseo de la reina, pero como siempre Hinata no habia dicho ni una sola palabra para reclamar lo que legitimamente era suyo.

-No entra..-Hinata volteo a ver a sus hermanas, en ese momento veia como Karin intetaba meter el anillo por uno de sus dedos pero este no se deslizaba, todo lo contrario a mas fuerza que hacian para empujarlo hacia dentro el anillo parecia recorrer hacia afuera, la imaen que ofrecia Karin ra relamente ridicula, con la cara toda roja por el esfuerzo y el dolor- auww..auww entra maldito anillo del demonio -maldecia Karin

-Es mi turno Karin es obvio que no te va entrar dame- dijo mientras le quitaba el anillo a Karin del dedo que ahora se veia horriblemente rojo e inflamado.

Hinata podia escuchar Sakura pelear para intentar meter el anillo en uuno de sus dedos, no se volteo a ver en esta ocasion pues estaba segura que anillo no le quedaria. No comprendia que estaba haciendo ahi si alguien descubria que habian tomado el anillo seguramente las castigarian, y ella se sentia suficientemente mal por ser un fracaso a los ojos de su padre que al parecer no soportaba verla, se estremecio de tan solo pensar en los posibles castigos, cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban corrio hacia sus "hermana" para advertiles del peligro, pero estas estaban enfrascadas en un forcejeo inutil al intentar deslizar el anillo por el dedo ahora inflamado de Sakura

-Alguien viene- les aviso rapidamente Hinata mientras intentaba jalarlas de los brazos para poder escapar

Sakura y Karin que se habia puesto sumamente nerviosas al oir tambien los pasos que se acercaban dejaron caer el anillo al piso, mientras buscaba un salida por donde escapar.

Hinata cogio inmediatamente el anillo de piso pero apenas se habia pueto en pie cuando oyo la voz de su padre

En ese momento el rey junto con Neji y algunos miembros del consejo habian entrado al salon, Neji miraba con preocupacion su prima, mientras que en el rostro de su tio se veia frio e inescrutable a pesar de que en el salon se encontrase su hija, y sus dos hijastras y que no hubiese ningun guardia a la vista. Neji no queria que su tio hiciece daño a Hinata que seguramente habia sido arratrada por esas dos, en lo que se refiriese a "ellas" a el no le importaba si eran castigadas severamente, tal vez incluso seria bueno para que dejaran de maquinar idioteces.

Neji vio como su tio se acercaba al pedestal de marmol, vio como su rostro usulamente frio se veia furioso, algo iba mal ...algo iba muy mal...

-Donde esta?- pregunto Hiashi destilando puro veneno,

Mientras que Karin y Sakura se miraban entre ellas nerviosas que hacer?...jamas habian visto a su padrastro tan enojado, que podian hacer para salvar el pellejo, se miraron entre ellas y como si adivinaran sus pensamientos, se giraron a ver a la Hinata que en ese momento tenia la mirada gacha y la manos oculta tras de su espalda.

-Hinata lo tiene,...ella nos obligo a venir- mintio Karin

-Si...nosotras no queriamos pero ella nos amenazo..- la apoyo Sakura odiandose por hacerle esto a Hinata, pero era su piel la que estaba en juego, y seguramente no le haria nada malo a su propia hija no?

Neji queria decir que eran unas mentirosas que su prima no era capaz de obligar a hacer nada a nadie, pero guardo silencio cuando vio que su tio se acerco a Hinata

Hinata que habia permanecido con la cabeza gacha se habia sorprendido horriblemente cuando oyo las mentiras de su "hermanas" le estaban hechando la culpa de todo, cuando alzo la mirada vio que su padre se encontraba frente a ella.

-Muestrame las manos Hianta- le ordeno con una voz tan fria y severa que la aterrorizo

Hinata que habia mantenido las manos ocultas tras su espalda, se mostraba indecisa de mostrarles las manos a su padre, cosa que jamas habia hecho ya que siempre habia abedecido hasta lo mas minimo que le dijese el rey.

-No voy a repetirlo otra vez, muestrame las manos- le volvio a ordenar

Hinata sabia que no tenia otra salida, mas que obedecer, por lo que le presento las manos con las palmas abiertas hacia arriba...y ahi estaba aquel anillo plateado brillando por la luz que entraba por la ventana...pero no estaba en sus palmas ...no, lo llevaba puesto en uno de sus delicados dedos.

Neji supo en ese momento que tal vez no seria capaz de cumplir su juramento.

Aclaraciones, aqui Hiashi debe tener mas o menos unos 43 a 45 años de acuerdo, y no voy hacer ninguna descripcion de los personajes por que ustedes ya saben mas que de sobra como son.

En lo que se refiere a Karin y Sakura, debemos tomar que son comos dos niñas malcriadas y caprichosas, que quieren que se las trate como princesas y que en su infantil mente estan dispuestas a hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo aunque no sean consientes del lo que eso signifique. bueno la siguiente aparece el principito

besos reviews son bien recibidos.


	4. Chapter 4

GRACIAS¡, en verdad si hay drama, pero la verdad Sakura y Karin no son tan perversas o al menos no entonces, solo trataban de salir de problema y creyeron que de verdad a Hinata no le harian nada, cosa que no ocurriria con ellas.

Al inicio del capitulo Neji tiene 14, Karin y Sakura 13, Hinata 12.

Bien como dije Sasuke apararece en este capitulo.

Como siempre declaro que Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

.

..

.

Neji no sabia que hacer, estaba dando vueltas y vueltas a lo ocurrido en el salon del trono con su prima, todo estaba mal , simplemente por un estupido anillo...y como se atrevian esos viejos a decir que Hinata debia casarse con el rey, como podian ser tan retorcidos como si quiera decir eso...pero lo que mas le horrorizo fue lo que vio en los ojos de Hiashi. Tenia que hacer algo despues de todo habia jurado que protegeria a Hinata incluso al coste de su propia vida, cosa que seguramente sucederia, sabia que su prima estaba en sus habitaciones mientras guardias vigilaban su puertas y que en aquellos momentos su Tio debia encontrarse en reunido con ese grupo de viejos que se hacian llamar a si mismos consejeros, que solo buscaban su propio beneficios.

Vio que los guardias gurdaban la puerta de entrada de la habitacion de su prima pero los ignoro, ellos no hicieron ningun intento por detenerlo, al parecer sus ordenes solo eran no dejar salir a su prima de ahi, llamo a la puerta dos veces, como no recibia respuesta se disponia a tocar por tercera vez, pero la puerta se abrio dejando entre ver un pequeño resquisio

-Si?- oyo que preguntaba su prima

-Soy yo ..-Neji no termino de hablar cuando la puerta se abrio para darle paso, al entrar se dio cuenta que nunca antes habia estado dentro de la recamara de su prima, echo una mirada rapida alredor y a pesar de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba la habitacion debido a que las pesadas cortinas estaban corridas por lo que no permitian que la luz del sol pasara, podia ver una cama grande con dosel con mantas en color lavanda, varias estanterias, en una se veia un monton de libros acomodados de forma ordenada, en otro podia ver frasquitos de vidrio que diferian en contenido, pudiendo ser semillas, hojas secas , flores, e inluso liquidos, una gran alfombra purpura con diseños extraños se veia en el centro de la gran habitacion, un mesa de estudio en el cual descansaba una maceta con una planta con pequeñas flores blancas y con velas de color blanco que iluminaban tenuemente la habitacion, ademas de una sillon de aspecto comodo. aquella habitacion solo podia pertenecer a su prima pues irradiaba serenidad, apesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en ella.

Neji se volteo para ver a su prima y no se sorprendio al descubrir que en el rostro de la pequeña se veia tristeza y miedo , mucho miedo. Por primera vez en su vida Neji no supo como reaccionar, apenas habia bajado la mirada cuando sintio el cuerpo tembloroso de su prima acercarcele mientras le rodeaba con sus delicados brazos, sintio como la pequeña se aferraba a el lo mas fuerte que podia, Neji estaba sorprendido por esta accion, su prima era una criatura timida que evitaba el contacto fisico, pero el hecho de que lo abrazara de esa forma le demostraba lo aterrada que debia estar, el levanto lentamente sus brazos, algo dudoso, pero no pudo ayudarse a si mismo en verdad deseaba confortar a la pequeña de alguna forma, y en ese momento el le devolvio el abrazo, un abrazo donde le decia que ella no estaba sola, que el estaria con ella. Habian permanecido abrazado a ella su barbilla descansaba sobre la cabeza de la niña, habia pasado un minutos hasta que el la solto cuando sintio que el temblor de ella habia disminuido.

Neji miro a quella "niña" , pequeña y delicada como si fuera de cristal, era realmente preciosa, seguramente dentro de algunos años serian una verdadera belleza tal vez incluso mas que su madre, y ahi residia el problema.

-Alte..

-No Neji-Nii..tutu no por fav..vor- oyo como tartamudeaba la pequeña con voz triste

-Hinata..-era extraño, el nombre de la princesa se le escapo como si se tratase de que hiciese todos los dias, y no fuese la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y si ningun titulo -...Hinata, tenemos que buscar una solucion.

-No,..no nii, ...me van a cas..castigar,.. papadre esta fu..furioso? pregunto

-no exactamente...-como explicarle a esa niña lo que le amenazaba, esa niña inocente que nisiquiera conocia lo que significaba el matrimonio y en que consistia la vida de casados?, despues de todo la pequeña era practicamente tan inocente como cuando tenia tres años-Hinata lo que quieren hacer contigo es... algo abobinable, algo que va contra natura, algo prohibido

La niña que antes estaba asustada, ahora estaba completamente livida, si su primo decia que lo que iba a suceder era abobinable...entonces...entonces..

-Hare todo lo que pueda para protegerte, pero primero debes contarme todo- le dijo Neji

-uh..- la niña no sabia de que hablaba su amado primo hasta que este le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y le miro directamente a los ojos

-te he visto en el bosque -solto Neji en sus ojo brillaba el deseo de protegerla

-yo...yo nii- La niña no sabia que decirle pues no estaba segura si debia contarle su secreto

-confia en mi por favor HINATA- le rogo Neji - se que no me merezco tu confianza, pero tal vez si me lo dices pueda ayudarte mas facilmente.

...

Neji caminaba por los largos pasillos perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que su prima le acababa de contar no ayudaba para disuadir a esos vegestorios, todo lo contrario si llegaba a enterarse de "eso" lo mas probable es que querrian utilizarla de alguna manera.

Que hacer, que hacer, lo unico que le quedaba en confrotar el problema con el unico que podia acabar con todo aquello, pero seria dificil si no imposible, y lo mas seguro era que antes de terminar el dia el estaria muerto, tenia tan solo catorce años demasiado joven para morir pero estaba dispuesto a morir si era necesario para ayudar a su prima aquien considerba un verdadera hermana, si su hermana menor.

...

-Majestad- saludo Neji con un ligero inclinamiento de cabeza- necesito hablar con usted

-Ahora no Neji-le respondio el rey que en ese momento estaba sentado en su trono y en sus manos unos papeles que le alcazaba uno de sus "consejeros" para que los firmara

-Es importante majestad, si no no lo molestaria- insistio el muchacho

-de que se trata- pregunto Hiashi, sintiendo curiosidad ya que su sobrino jamas iba en contra de lo que el decia, cualquier cosa que su sobrino queria hablar con el debia ser realmente importante.

-Es sobre la princesa Hinata y usted-

Los consejeros se tensaron inmediatamente, lo miraban de manera inquisidora como deseando averiguar que era lo que el queria decir al respecto, a diferencia del rey que continuo como si nada

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- contesto friamente Hiashi mientras continuaba firmando papeles.

-Lo es ..ella es mi prima...y lo que quieren hacerle es una atrocidad¡- Neji estaba furioso, no habia manera de hablar civilizadamente con este hombre

-Es una ley..que se debe cumplir nada mas- replico el monarca de manera indiferente mientras continuaba firmando papeles

-Nada mas?..Nada mas?...acaso crees que no le visto como la mira,...acaso cree que soy ciego y que no me he dado cuenta de que se caso la segunda vez solo para intentar terminar con lo que sentia por esa niña, al igual que la tercera vez.

-CALLATE¡- grito Hiashi en su rostro usualmente sin emociones se veia la furia

-Callarme solo digo la verdad, ...que nuestro grandioso rey solo se caso con sus preciosas esposas para mitigar el enfermiso deseo que sentia por su propia hija que tan solo era y es una niña, y que luego las mado a matar cuando no cumplieron su cometido,cuado se dio cuenta que a la unica que queria en su cama era a su pequeña hija - Practicamente grito todo eso Neji, mientras el rey se puso en pie y se vei dispuesto a matar a su sobrino, mientras que los consejeros y los guardias estaban atonitos por lo que acababan de oir

-QUE TE CALLES¡-

-Que acaso la verdad le molesta, que pensarian si supieran que usted sabia que ese anillo solo lo podia llevar Hinata, que en vez de sentirse mal por lo que sucedio, en realidad esta feliz por que asi podra cumplir con sus deprabados deseos-

-GUARDIAS ARRESTADLO¡- Hiashi grito a los guardias que estaban inmoviles en sus puestos y en cuyos rostros se veia claramente la repulsion que sentian en esos momentos, pero reaccionaron de inmediato, y como eran ordenes tenian que abedecer, dos guardia cogieron inmediatamente a Neji de los brazos, Neji sabia que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte, pero sabia que no habia otra forma, al menos ahora el pueblo se enteraria de la verdad, y al menos ahora Hinata tendria aunque sea una oportunidad, si su muerte la ayudaba aunque sea un poquito que asi fuese.

-Crees que no se lo que has planeado, piensa que convirtiendote en martir habra una revuelta, pues te equivocas eso no sucedera...no, no mandare a matarte..-siseo Hiashi mientras se acercaba a Neji que lo miraba fijamente retandandolo

-No, no...tu no te mereces la muerte seria demasiado rapido, y facil...te enviare con los esclavos a las minas del norte- sentecio el rey complacido consigo mismo por haber encontrado un castigo perfecto para su estupido sobrino

No, no..no se suponia que debia pasar eso, si era vendido com esclavo y enviado a las minas la gente del pueblo no se rebelaria, solo su muerte podia causar eso, y su tio habia adivinado su plan, ...Hinata, le habia fallado a su hermana pequeña.

...

.

Ya habia pasado tres dias desde que Neji la habia visitado y le habia contado todo, estaba nerviosa el no habia vuelto, y ella no podia salir de su habitacion, acaso lo que Neji le habia dicho habia sucedido...no, no podia ser y si era asi...entonces

se puso de pie de inmediato cuando escucho que la puerta se habria, no sabia quien podia ser pues nadie podia entrar en su habitacion si ella no los invitaba y mucho menos sin llamar antes.

-Princesa?- escucho una voz de hombre mayor que en es momento entraba a su habitacion seguido dee otros dos, entonces los reconocio, eran los consejeros de su padre

-¿si?- pregunto curiosa la pequeña ya que debia ser algo realmente importante si se trataba de tres ancianos del consejo

-Venimos a informarle de su futura boda...con el rey- a Hinata le parecio que eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de asco

-Donde esta Nejinii?- pregunto la niña, el era el unico que le diria que debia hacer

La pequeña se dio cuenta cuando los ancianos se miraron incomodos los unos a los otros, eso era mala señal

-Lord Neji tuvo que irse de viaje- Hinata sabia que mentian su neji nii, jamas la abandonaria, solo quedaba seguir las intrucciones que el le habia dejado. Intento ocultar su preocupacion por el destino de su primo, ahora solo podia cumplir con lo planeado.

-uhmm..esta bien,...eh cuanto a la boda...tengo una peticion que hacer, ya que es una promesa que debo cumplir- Hinata debia recordarse que en realidad no estaba mintiendo, por que despues de todo le habia hecho una promesa a Neji de que debia retrasar lo mas que consiguiera esa boda y cuando ya no pudiese mas ...entoces escapar.

-Estoy seguro que sera algo...que podemos arreglar- dijo el mayor de esos tres hombres

-bueno...es que yo le prometi que haria yo misma el vestido que llevaria en mi boda- solto Hinata que no podia ocultar la cara de culpbildad por mentir

Por suerte los viejos esos confundieron su cupabilidad por mentir, por culpabilidad por causar un inconveniente.

-Alteza en palacio hay costureras que pueden hacer el vestido mas hermoso que usted desee...no es necesario que usted lo haga- a Hinata le enfermaba el tono de voz de ese hombre, era como si intentara explicarle a un niño que no podia tocar el cielo, es verdad ella era una niña pero ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer un vestido, solo tendri que apender a usar una aguja o al menos eso creia, ...como fuese con eso ganaria tiempo.

-NO¡ quiero hacerlo yo, y sola sin ayuda de nadie...si no no habra boda...y ni aunque me atrastren me sacaran de mi habitacion- amenazo la pequeña por primera vez en su vida, algo que notaron los consejeros de inmediato.

Entre los tres hablaron y se dieron cuenta que era mejor ceder ante la peticion de la pequeña, la verdad es que el pueblo se levantaria inmediatamente si veia que su querida princesa era arrastrada gritando y llorando al altar, si ya de por si las cosas estaban caldeadas con el anuncio de que el rey desposaria a su propia hija que era una niña, y que habia desterrado a su sobrino, se habia mantenido oculto el hecho de que Neji habia sido mandado como esclavo a las minas de las tierras del norte. Ellos podrian convencer a los demas del consejo, y estos al rey, y se le daban algo mas de tiempo de crecer a la niña despues de todo tal el pueblo se calmaria un poquito si no se trataba de una niña, no viendo como lo vieses era un aberracion como lo habia dicho Neji.

-De acuerdo Princesa, pero no podra salir de esta habitacion si no es con rumbo al altar- le informo uno de ellos pues no querian correr el riesgo de que la niña escapara, por que el rey les habia ofrecido bastante oro a cambio de que se aseguranran de que esa boda se realizace y ellos no estaban dispuestos a perder todo eso por una niña.

-Esta bien- acepto la pequeña - pero entonces quiero hacer tres vestido, ya no solo uno.

-Tres?, por que tres?- pregunto

-Quiero uno para ponermelo cuando vaya al altar, el otro cuando reciba los regalos y otro para el banquete- Hinata dijo primero que se le vino a la mente, y la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de que ellos aceptaran pero tenia que intetarlo.

-Creo que se puede arreglar- respondio algo renuente el anciano

-Bien para comenzar quiero que traigan los materiales... para mi primer vestido, quiero... quiero que traigan la tela de las tierras del sur quiero... que sea un tela suave y delicada quiero... que sea de un color azul , como el azul del cielo al atardecer, ...y safiros ...y hilos de plata. ...si eso para mi primer vestido cuando lo termine les dire lo que quiero para los otros- les dijo la pequeña lo primero que se ocurria y cuando la pequeña termino con todo eso comenzo a empujar a los ancianos afuera de su habitacion, dejandolos pasmados por su formar de actuar, y por las cosas que habia pedido, reunir todos esos materiales que pedia costaria tiempo...

...

Tiempo...tiempo era lo que necesita hinata y lo conseguiria despues de todo le habia hecho una promesa a Neji una promesa que no pensaba romper, a la unica persona que le habia demostrado que realmente le importaba.

...

**MAS DE DOS AÑOS DESPUES**

Tiempo...tiempo era lo que habia trascurrido para el, no recordaba cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido desde que habia llegado a la mina, sabia que era ya mas de dos años, y aquella mina los hombres duraban menos de dos años, pero el continuaba vivo, vivo por que aun estaba ella,... su "hermana" a la que tenia que proteger, solo esperaba que ella hubiese podido escapar...escapar ya tenia todo planeado para escapar,... esa noche escaparia.

...

.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo,solo sabia que eran dias, muchos dias pero no se atrevia a parar mas de un par de horas par descansar y dormir, por miedo a que lo siguiesen, se paro en medio del claro, estaba en un bosque espeso, estaba perdido, no sabia por donde seguir, estaba herido, debil, soñoliento y habriento. Tenia que continuar pero hacia donde...entonces escucho que un sonido parecia un silvido, sintio que algo humedo le caia por la espalda, tenia la ligera impresion que se trataba de sangre...por supuesto debia ser sangre por que una una flecha se le habia clavado en el hombro derecho,... no podria protegerla...ahora ella estaria completamente sola habia fallado con su juramento, sus rodillas se doblaron, cayo arrodillado para unos segundos despues caer con la cara al suelo.

...

.

-Y Naruto gana otra vez¡- grito un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules brillantes que tenia un arco en las manos mientras se abria paso por entre los espesos arbustos y las ramas, ...pero su sonrisa desaparecio al instante que vio que en el medio del claro se hallaba la flecha que momentos antes habia lanzado atravezando el cuerpo de lo que parecia ser una persona y no un ciervo como en un principio habia pensado. Los arbustos volvieron a moverse para dar paso aun joven de ojos negros como el onix, y con pelo de color azabache pero que al momento que se fue acercando a claro y que los rayos de sol hicieron que su pelo tuviese unos matices azules que enmarcaban su perfecto rostro... que se mostraba serio ...

El azabache levanto ligeramente un de sus perfectas cejas

-Se suponia que teniamos que cazar ciervos...no esclavos idiota- le solto el azabache mirando al esclavo tirado en el suelo,cuya sangre empapaba los jirones de ropa que llevaba puesto.

-Tienes que ayudarle Sasuke- pidio el rubio

-Y por que lo Haria?- pregunto el azabache- por que no lo haces tu?

-Yo no se nada de primeros auxilios, o es que acaso olvidas la vez que intente salvar aquella rana- le recordo el rubio con voz triste

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, si recuerdo bien te dije que no se podia dar respiracion boca a boca a una rana - contesto el azabache reprimiendo la ganas de reirse

-Pero es que se estaba ahogando- se quejo el rubio

-Y si asi hubiera sido, creo que a esa rana hubiera preferido morir ahogada que explotar en mil pedazos- dijo el azabache mientras inspeccionaba al hombre-joven desplomado

-es que yo no sabia que la rana no podia contener mucho aire...ademas solo tenia 6 años, y si le salvas la vida a este..-señalo con la cabeza al hombre-joven del suelo-. ...te debera su vida

-Y para que necesito la vida de un esclavo- lo dijo como si al no le importarse pero ya se habia puesto de rodillas y en esos momentos se preparaba par curar la herida del hombre-joven

-Uno nunca se sabe Sasuke...- le dijo el rubio a su compañero que en ese momento se prestaba a arrancar la flecha de la espalda del caido.

...

Nananana na, espero que le guste, y ya se los habia dicho no es un cuento de hadas convencional, y los que esperaban una participacion mas activa de parte de Sasuke Lo siento la proxima abrazos a todos . y no temais por Hinata el fuego de la juventud brillara en ella. si mucho Guy y Lee no?

Ps- hal final de la historia ya paso el tiempo y Neji tiene 16, Sasuke y Naruto 15 ...hagan cuentas y tendran la edad de Hinata. (es menor con dos años de Neji).

Review son recibidos con bnda y sonaja


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos gracias por los reviews, me encantaron y espero que este capitulo les guste, ...aqui no no aparece hinata para nada asi que ya se los he advertido, habia dicho que este fic iba ser de cuatro o cinco capitulos pero lastimosamente creo que seran de mas, lamento si algunos no les vaya a gustar eso pero es necesario que detalle unas cosas y eso toman algunos capitulos, y si Hiashi es un horrible en este fic. lo siento pero tenia que serlo, bueno gracias

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

.

Sasuke el apuesto principe del reino de la hoja, cuyos ojos negros y misteriosos en su rostro de piel blanca enmarcada por pelo azabache que le caia algo alborotado, caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de su palacio, quien lo hubiera imaginado diez años atras que seria el dueño y señor de ese magnifico palacio ademas de reinar en aquellas tierras que se extendia hasta mas alla de donde alcanzaba la vista , por su puesto que nadie, mucho menos su padre que solo tenia tiempo para el...para Itachi, su gran orgullo,...Sasuke aun recordaba como se sentia cuando su padre lo ignoraba y prestaba toda su atencion a su primogenito quien heredaria el trono y la corona,...recordaba todos los esfuerzos que hacia para superar a su hermano, pero todo era en vano, por que a Fugaku no le importaba lo que hiciece por que nunca seria lo suficientemente bueno para el, solo Mikoto su buena madre reconocia sus esfuerzos. Era realmente una ironia del destino que aquel que se suponia era el orgullo e hijo favorito del grandioso rey Fugaku Uchiha seria el que acabaria con su vida,...si el hermano mayor de Sasuke habia asesinado a su padre,...y no solo eso tambien a su madre y a todos sus familiares...el unico que habia quedado con vida habia sido el. Casi todas las noches solia soñar con aquella terrible noche.

**FLASHBACK**

_Los pasillos estaban oscuros, y no se oia ni el mas minimo ruido_

_Que extraño- se dijo a si mismo un Sasuke de tan solo ocho años, mientras caminaba apresurado hacia el salon donde se suponia debia estar reunidos todos. Una vez al año era costumbre que los reyes ofreciecen una cena donde eran invitados toda la familia, a Sasuke no le agradaba eso por que siempre era ignorado, todo y cada uno de sus tios, tias y primos, solo hacian caso de Itachi, era realmente irritante como intentaban ganarse su favor, mientras que el era mirado con completo desden, era extraño como funcionaban las cosas en su familia, ahi solo importaba la posicion y el poder, era por eso que preferia pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera del palacio, incluso preferia soportar a ruidoso de Naruto que estar un solo segundo con esos estirados hipocritas, que solo vivian para adular a su padre e Itachi. Era por ese motivo que se habia pasado toda la tarde con Naruto, o mas bien golpeando a Naruto, por que habia estado practicado lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, lo habia pasado sorpredentemente bien, como siempre habia vencido al rubio, pero este chico siempre se levantaba por lo que , un renuente Sasuke admitiria, habia presentado un desafio y lo habia hecho perder la nocion del tiempo...por lo que estaba caminando lo mas rapidamente que podia, por que su padre tajantemente le habia ordenado que debia estar presente en la cena, y ya esta atrasado seguramente su padre estaria furioso con el ...o tal vez nisiquiera se daria cuenta que el no estaba presente._

_Pero habia algo realmente extraño, a medida que caminaba por los pasillos, no veia ni uno solo de los guardias que se suponia debian estar ahi, ni siquiera un sirviente, era realmente raro, los guardias nunca abandonaban sus posiciones, y siempre habia un sirviente esperandole...pero nadie no habia nadie, ni tampoco se oia nada...ya deberia poder oir el ruido de voces charlando y riendo provinientes del gran comedor, pero solo el sonido de sus botas golpeando el marmol del suelo...las puertas del comedor estaban cerradas, y no estaban los dos gardias que se suponia debia estar cuidandolas...empujo las puertas, pero las pesadas hojas de madera de ebano, no se movian, parecia como si algo desde dentro lo estubiera bloqueando, volvio a empujar ...lentamente y con no poco esfuerzo pudo abrir la puerta lo suficiente para que el pudiese deslizarce hacia dentro..._

_...habia sido cierto que algo bloqueaba la puerta,...y ese algo no era otro que un primo suyo no mayor que el con tres o cuatro años, su cuerpo tirado en suelo con sus brazos y piernas en extrañas posiciones,...los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de horrorizados al ver la sangre que habia alrededor del cuerpo de su primo, pero eso no era lo unico, al levantar la vista y mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que habian otro cuerpo tirados en suelo, todos ellos presentaban diferentes heridas de las que aun brotaba la sangre,...sangre que se derramba hasta mimetizarse con el negro marmol del suelo, ...sus tios, ...tias ...y primos ...todos muertos... Sasuke sentia que sus piernas le temblaban, queria gritar pero ni un solo sonido escapaba de su garganta...madre¡...padre¡..._

_No se dio cuando ni como pero sus temblorosas piernas lo llevaban atravez del enorme comedor, debia buscar a sus padres, esa era su principal objetivo...pero era dificil caminar por medio de ese lugar sin que un cuerpo se pusiese en su camino, a cada paso que daba podia escuchar el sonido que hacian sus botas sobre los charcos de sangre de aquellos que alguna vez habian sido orgullosos Uchihas._

_Cuando oyo el grito de su madre, corrio...en ese momento no le importo si pisaba algun cuerpo en su prisa, por lo que cayo al suelo dandose de bruces con un primo en segundo grado de su padre que siempre solia mirarlo con una mueca burlona, ahora en su rostro no se podia ver la burla, todo lo contrario era obvio que el hombre habia estado aterrado al momento de morir, Sasuke jamas olvidaria esos ojos abiertos completamente aterrados mientras su boca estaba abierta en un amago de grito. Sasuke se levanto de inmediato pero al hacerlo apoyo sus manos en el pecho ..de quien habia sido su tio, sintio como una humedad recorrio sus manos, al levantar sus palmas para poder ver de que se trataba...sangre sus manos chorreaban sangre..._

_No tenia tiempo para eso debia ir a donde estaba su madre...se apresuro hasta las puertas que lo separaban del salon del trono, posos sus temblorosas manos sobre la puerta tenia ganas de salir corriendo, de ir a pedir ayuda, ...tenia miedo, estaba aterrado,...pero su madre lo necesitaba._

_Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Sasuke no podia creer, no queria creer lo que sus ojos veian, el salon estaba practicamente a oscuras pero ahi en medio del salon iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por los grandes ventales, estaba de pie no otro mas que su hermano Itachi y a sus pies se veia la figuras tiradas de dos personas, Sasuke reconocio de inmdiato la figura que pertenecia a su madre que permanecia inmovil, si esa era su madre el otro...debia ser su padre._

_-Que- que... has hecho Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke con voz temblorosa, mientras rogaba con todo su ser despertar de esa pesadilla._

_-Solo librarme de los obstaculos- le respondio Itachi mientras levantaba al aire su ensagrentada Katana, y comenzaba a caminar hacia el_

_-Por que, no entiendo tu eres el heredero de todo- No podia creer que su hermano dijera que sus padres eran obstaculos._

_-Mientras padre viviese yo no tendria la corona, y los otros- Itachi hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando hacia el comedor- eran unas molestias de las que eran necesario librarse...con respecto a nuestra madre ...bueno solo le hice un favor...no hubiera resistido ver a su pequeño muerto _

_Sasuke pudo ver que Itachi se disponia a matarlo, y lo haria facilmente por que Sasuke era debil comparado con Itachi, el unico que era capaz de ser un rival para Itachi no se encontraba en el palacio si no a varios dias de viaje. Sasuke solo tardo un par de segundos en comprender que Itachi habia planeado todo eso de antemano, se habia encargado de que Kakashi (el maestro de Sasuke) fuese enviado a una de las villas mas lejanas mientras se realizaba la cena anual donde todos los miembros de la familia real estarian presentes, de alguna forma Itachi se habia encargado de todos los guardias y sirvientes, luego matar a los otros seguramente no habia sido dificil, ya que se trataba de nobles cobardes que jamas habian levantado una espada en su vida, Itachi habia acabado con todos hombres y mujeres, adultos y niños, habia matado al rey, habia matado a su propio padre...todo por el trono?...el unico que quedaba y representaba un peligro para su ambiciones era el ...Sasuke,...Itachi ya se lo habia dicho habia matado a su madre por que sabia que ver a Sasuke muerto hubiese sido lo peor para ella ._

_Sasuke veia que su hermano estaba frente a el, no habia oido sus pasos para nada, queria gritar y pedirle que no queria morir, pero sabia que no podia hacerlo, si lo hacia se deshoraria a si mismo, no podia hacerlo, a pesar del miedo que sentia no lo haria sentia como unas traicioneras lagrimas se le escapaban, pero no le daria a Itachi el gusto de verle rogar, cerro sus ojos cuando vio que su hermano alzaba la katana, estaba listo para sentir el frio acero de la Katana cortando su piel, pero para lo que no estaba listo fue para oir el sonido de acero chocando contra acero._

_Cuando abrio los ojos vio que una espada estaba levantada encima de el bloqueando el camino de la Katana de Itachi, al girar un poco la cabeza se sorprendio de descubrir que el dueño de esa espada no era otro que Kakashi Hatake,..en un movimiento rapido Itachi movio rapidamente su Katana a un lado para luego volver intetar atravesar con esta a Sasuke, seguramente lo hubiese conseguido de no ser por que Kakashi tiro con fuerza de Sasuke hacia un lado, por desgracia Sasuke habia sido tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, de repente sintio como su vista se nublaba dejandolo caer en la oscuridad._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Asi era durante años Sasuke habia estado sumido en l oscuridad, habia hecho cosas de ls que no estaba orgulloso, habia hecho cosas para conseguir vengarse.

Sasuke movio la cabeza de un lado a otro, no debia permitirse que su mente divagara en esos recuerdos ya suficiente tenia con revvirlos todas las noches, continuo su camino hacia la sala de reuniones, pasando atravez de muchos pasillos, era extraño aquel palacio se parecia muy poco a aquel en el que se habia criado de niño. Este palacio era mucho mas grande con amplios pasillos, gruesas paredes de color blanco y con pisos de marmol negro, debia admitir el palacio era una obra de arte hubiera felicitados a los arquitectos de nos ser por que el palacio contaba con muchos ventanales, al el no le gustaba la luz que se filtraba atra vez de ellos, por lo que mando a cubrirlos con pesadas cortinas, no entendia para que tanto ventanales. el preferia la oscuridad ...tal vez habia vivido mucho tiempo en ella despues de todo.

Genial ya podia oir el bullicio que armaban su "consejo" o como a el le gustaba llamarles el grupo de bakas, no podia entender como era posible que armasen tanto alboroto como podia tras pasaar ese barullo la pesadas puertas, los gruesas paredes, y todo el pasillo de al menos cicuenta metros hasta donde estaba el.

Los guardias que se encontraban a cada lado de la puerta se pusieron rigidos en cuanto lo vieron acercarse, le tenian miedo...si el el era consciente que sus subditos le tenian miedo, aunque el no les hubiese hecho nada, su pasado les hacian temerle, auque tambien le eran leales hasta la muerte por que Sasuke siempre se encargaba de su bienestar y seguridad, ellos le debian mucho, les habia librado de muchos peligros y enemigos. El reino no podia quejarse de su futuro rey aunque estuviesen intimidados por el.

En cuanto Sasuke estuvo en frente de las puertas los guardias se apresuraron a abrirlas, dandole paso.

La sala era enorme con dos grandes ventales que estaban ocultos tras de pesadas cortinas de satin rojo, en el centro de la sala una mesa de ebano y encima de ella dos idiotas que se gritaban a voz en cuello y un perro que ladraba sin parar.

-Naruto ...Kiba , se puede saber por que estan peleando ahora - les pregunto Sasuke aburrido mientras se desplomaba sobre una silla de respaldo mas alto que las otras

-Kiba es un idiota...- contesto Naruto mientras ambos chicos se soltaban, para bajar de la mesa de un salto -...dijo que las galletas de Akamaru son mejor que el RAMEN¡

-Por su puesto que si -replico Kiba, recibiendo un ladrido de apoyo por parte de su perro, cuya mirada asusto a Naruto era como si le dijese si dices algo encontra de mis galletas de muerdo - cualquier cosa es mejor que el ramen

Akamaru landro a su dueño disgustado por lo que dijo

-Lo siento Akamaru, no quise decirlo asi- se disculpo el moreno de tatuajes en las mejillas mientras le rascaba la cabeza a su enorme perro

-Ahora te disculpas con un perro en vez de que te disculpes conmigo?- acuso el rubio mientras le señalaba con un dedo

-Si por que el adiferencia de ti es importante - le contesto el moreno con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro mientras su amigo canino ladraba en apoyo

-TU...-

-Basta¡ - corto Sasuke cuando vio que Naruto se preparaba para arremeter contra Kiba, como diablos se le habia ocurrido dejar que esos idiotas formasen parte de su consejo?...era verdad su consejo no se parecia para nada al de otros reinos, y mucho menos al que una vez tuvo su padre, en primera era por que sus "consejeros" apenas tenian apenas diesiseis años. Recorrio con la mirada a cada uno de sus consejeros ahi eestaban Shikamaru Nara, su padre habia sido parte del consejo de su padre pero este se habia retirado mucho antes de la matanza, Sasuke habia pensado aun principio convocar a Shikaku a su consejo, pero se dio cuenta que una mejor opcion era su hijo que a pesar de ser un flojo era un gran estratega. Choji Akimichi tambien era hijo de otro consejero de su padre, Choza Akimichi que tambien se habia retirado antes de "aquello", Choji estaba encarado de la organizacion y administracion de los recursos y provisiones del reino, Sasuke no queria que sus subditos pasaran hambre era por eso que Choji se encarga de la recoleccion de suministros y viveres para luego distribuirlos entre la poblacion en la epoca de siembras y cuando escaseaba los alimentos, Shino Aburame se encargaba de recolectar informacion por el reino y los reinos vecinos, se podria decir que se encargaba de un red de informacion que mantenia al tanto de todo lo que sucedia, Kiba Inuzuka estaba encargado de la busqueda y trastreo de informacion al igual que Shino, la diferencia era que el se encargaba de investigar a determinados sujetos que podian representar una amenaza al reino, y Naruto Uzumaki...bueno Naruto era Naruto, es algunos reinos habian bufones pues en este reino habia un Naruto, no se debe entender de que Naruto Fuese tomado como un bufon para nada, no si no era por el hecho de que el era capaz de aligerar el ambiente con su estupida sonrisa y optimismo, ademas era muy peleando podia cubrir perfectamente el lugar de al menos 5 guardias bien entrenados., y otra cosa... era el mejor amigo de principe.

Recientemente al consejo de Sasuke se habia unido un nuevo integrante, Sasuke no sabia que pero habia algo que lo intriaba de el, habia sido bastante por decirlo asi "desafortunado" la forma en que se habian conocido, Naruto le habia disparado un flecha, pero Sasuke habia controlado la hemorragia antes de que esta fuese demasiado peligrosa...Naruto como siempre habia insistido que lo llevase a su palacio y lo cuidasen ...Sasuke renuente habia aceptado, el habria preferido en ese instante dejarlo en la casa de algun aldeano para que cuidase de el, pero para que Naruto dejase de molestarlo habia aceptado que se recuperase en palacio, muchos habian visto extrañados que un esclavo herido se encotrase en el palacio, pero cuando este se recupero se dieron cuenta de que no era un esclavo cualquiera...para todos era obvio que el supuesto "esclavo" pertenecia a la nobleza, pues asi lo delataba su educacion y comportamiento. Sasuke debia admitir que estaba intrigado por el pasado del chico que no era mayor que el con un año, no sabia que podia haber hecho para que su familia lo vendiera como esclavo, Neji como decia llamarse el ahora ex-esclavo no hablaba de su pasado ni de su familia, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando informes, Sasuke sabia que el chico era inteligente y habia decidido convertirlo en parte de su consejo, a lo Neji habia aceptado cumplia con todas sus tareas que le eran encargadas sin ninguna falla, el estaba encargado de la politica del reino. Sasuke solia observar a Neji, no sabia exactamente que pero sabia que cada dia que pasaba algo preocupaba a Neji mas y mas, asi habian pasado casi cuatro meses, hasta que ese dia Neji estaba mucho mas extraño que los otros dias los otros podian no notarlo por que este sabia ocultar muy bien sus emociones pero para Sasuke que era un maestro en ocultar emociones era obvio que algo pasaba.

-Pasa algo Neji?- pregunto Sasuke con voz despreocupada

Todos en la sala se callaron de inmediato la discucion que en ese momento tenian, y se giraron a ver al interpelado. Este se puso rigido al instante al haber sido descubierto por quien ahora era su principe y señor.

-Queria pedirle licencia, alteza- contesto Neji con voz seria, no queria decirle para que necesitaba ausentarse-... claro esta si esto no le molesta

-Por cuanto tiempo seria?- pregunto el apuesto principe pues adivinaba que Neji no queria decirle por que le pedia permiso

-Ocho dias ..tal vez Diez- le contesto el moreno de ojos blancos

-Cuando sera la reunion con el viejo Danzo? - pregunto Sasuke a Shino

-Dentro de una semana -le contesto este

-Es necesario que te ausentes?- pregunto Sasuke, no es que el no podria arreglarselas si el, es solo que queria saber que tan importante podia ser este permiso para su consejero

-Si, Alteza - no dijo nada mas

-Bien entonces cuando partes?- pregunto el principe realmente intrigado por el asunto que tenia que tratar el joven ojiblanco y que le ponia en ese estado de nervosismo,( aunque los otros no lo notasen, el lo veia)

-Esta misma noche-

Sasuke y lo otros tiene 15 , Neji tiene 16...cuando Sasuke recuerda lo de la matanza Sasuke tiene 8 e Itachi 13

No he escrito mas sobre Itachi por que lo hare en el futuro, pido disculpas por los HORRORES ortogrficos que puedan ver es que ya tengo sueño y no lo estoy revisando asi que bueno...

hasta luego y como siempre reviews son gratamente recibidos...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos lamento no haber escrito antes pero estoy supuestamente de vacaciones en otro país, la verdad es que no le veo nada de vacaiones por que me tiene trabjando todo el dia en la mudanza de mi hermana, como sea, apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir este capitulo , además que debo actualizar mis otros fics, lo hare esta semana, …ya basta de estar contándoles lo aburrido de mi vida.

Gracias por los reviews, me dan aliento para continuar escribiendo y una que otra risa, gracias son geniales, espero no defraudarles, asi que vamos con la historia.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Triste, triste, triste.

…..

El oscuro cielo fue repentinamente iluminado por un rayo mientras la lluvia caía brutalmente, los arboles se doblaban por la fuerza con que el viento los golpeaba, pero a Neji no le importaba si el mismísimo cielo se caía a pedazos, ahora nada le importaba mas que la delicada criatura que estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos, había tardado tres años en cumplir su promesa pero ahora estaba junto a ella y podría protegerla como había jurado hacerlo.

Neji miro con ternura a la hermosa jovencita en la que se había convertido su prima, su belleza iba mas allá del aspecto físico, era la belleza de su alma que hacia de ella un ser sin igual. Y pensar que esa delicada criatura estuvo apunto de ser manchada y destruida, todo por la perversión de un hombre, y la corrupción de otros, pero ahora el se encargaría de cuidarla y protegerla como debía de haber sido siempre.

…

Hinata dormía pesadamente por primera vez en tres años, se sentía segura y protegida abrazada a su primo, durante esos años siempre se había sentido temerosa y asustada, había llegado al punto de perder las esperanzas de volver a ver su adorado primo, y lo único que la mantuvo firme fue la promesa que le había hecho a Neji.

**FLASHBACK**

_Durante casi tres años Hinata había vivido recluida en su habitación, no tenia permitido poner un solo pie de esta a menos que fuese rumbo al altar para casarse con el rey, aun principio ella no había comprendido que era lo que eso significaba, pero el simple hecho de que su ´´hermano´´ le dijese que era terrible basto para que ella temiese el día que tuviera que desposar a su propio padre, y sus temores fueron confirmados cuando vio el profundo disgusto que causo esa idea en sus ´´hermanas´´ la ultima vez que las vio (hace ya casi tres años), lo que le llevaba a pensar que aquello era una abominación, a la edad de catorce años Hinata ya iba dejando atrás los rasgos infantiles para comenzar a mostrar los rasgoz de la hermosa mujer que dentro de unos cuantos años se convertiría, su cuerpo comenzaba a presentar los indicios de la ´´perfección´´ que llegaría a alcanzar._

_Hinata estaba sentada a un lado de la única ventana de su habitación su largo y oscuro pelo caía sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura como una cascada de seda, sus ojos de un ligero tono de lavanda delicadamente enmarcadas por largas pestañas se mostraban tristes, su boca de un rosa palido mostraba una triste mueca de dolor, …y su delicada piel parecía resplandecer con la luz de la luna que se colaba por las espesas nubes que inundaban el cielo ocultando las estrellas, pero incapaces de ocultar el resplandor de la luna._

_Un triste suspiro rompió el silencio de la habitación, HInata estaba realmente triste, era otra luna llena mas que pasaba y ella encerrada en su ´´prisión´´, cuantas veces se había sentado cerca de la ventana mirando a la luna llena con anhelo, deseando poder estar en medio del bosque, mojarse los pies en las aguas de la pequeña cascada, bailar bajo la luz de la luna….. ya eran tres años desde la ultima vez que había hecho eso, mucho tiempo lejos de todo lo que la hacia feliz…..tiempo que ella consiguió evadir ´´esa boda´´ , ella había conseguido que la boda se prolongara durante esos tres años, todo eso gracias a que exigio que ella misma se encargaría de la confección de los vestidos que debía llevar en los festejos de la boda, los ancianos que habían accedido a su petición nunca se imaginaron lo que se les venia, Hinata jamás había sido una niña materialista todo lo contrario, pero para ganar tiempo ella pedía los materiales mas finos, delicados , costosos y difíciles de encontrar, por lo que llevaba tiempo reunir los materiales para los tres vestidos que ella debía confeccionar con sus propias manos. Además del tiempo que se tardaba en reunir los materiales se debía añadir a esto el tiempo que Hinata tardaba en coser un vestido, como imaginaran una niña de doce que nunca antes había cogido una aguja tardo bastante tiempo en aprender el arte de la ´´costura´´ además de tiempo que se tardaba en realizar los primorosos bordados, el coser las piedras preciosas, etc. Era realmente una ironia que Hinata había pasado tres años haciendo tres hermosos vestidos para el día mas desgraciado de su vida._

_Y ahora ya no tenia otra forma mas para evadir esa boda,…escapar pero como y a donde? , podía utilizar los conocimientos que había aprendido de su madre, pero con eso solo conseguiría salir de palacio, y luego que ? ….ellos no tardarían en mandar a perseguirla y arrastrarla devuelta, no tenia a quien pedir ayuda, …..sus ´´hermanas´´ ?...aunque pudiesen era casi seguro que ninguna de ellas se arriesgaría en ayudarla,…ninguna persona del reino se arriesgaría a ayudarla por temor a la ira del rey,….estaba sola….una lagrima comenzó a deslizarse silenciosamente por su mejilla….estaba sola, y por la mañana tendría que casarse con su propio padre._

_Hinata perdió la cuenta del tiempo que tenia mirando la luna que las nubes intentaban ocultar, hasta que noto que un halcón volaba en dirección a su ventana , veía visiones? Se froto los ojos para ver si tal vez estaba soñando, no el halcón se dirigía hacia su ventana …..se levanto rápidamente y abrió la ventana, el halcón aterrizo hábilmente en el alfeizar , Hinata estaba realmente embelesada por la belleza del ave, jamás había visto un ejemplar igual, sus oscuras plumas brillaban con la luz de la luna, … y sus ojos ambarinos la miraban con fijeza, no fue hasta después de unos minutos que Hinata se dio cuenta que el ave llevaba lo que parecía una nota atada en una de sus patas …..seria posible que la nota fuese para ella? ….solo había una forma de averiguarlo con sumo cuidado por temor al afilado pico del halcón HInata desenvolvió el cordel con el que estaba atado la nota a la pata del halcón, el ave permaneció quieto mirándola con aquellos ojos ambarinos, Hinata se apresuro hacia la mesa donde había una vela apagada que se apresuro a encender, la joven sentía como la ansiedad iba en aumento , cuando acerco la nota hacia la luz de la vela, y leyó la primera línea, Hinata sentía que su corazón se detenia es que acaso era posible?_

___**Querida prima**_

_** No hay mucho tiempo, estoy en la ciudad , ya tengo todo planeado para que puedas escapar del reino , solo debes encontrarte al amanecer en el claro del bosque que visitabas, te estare esperando .**_

_** Neji Hyuga**_

_Neji…..Neji estaba vivo y no la había olvidado, estaba devuelta y la ayudaría a escapar, …..Neji tenia razón no había tiempo en unas cuantas horas amanecería y vendrían a buscarla para prepararla para la boda, tenia que apresurarse y prepararse para abandonar su prisión, necesitaría varias horas , solo esperaba que estuviese lista antes de que viniesen a buscarla._

…_.._

_Los ancianos de consejo caminaban con paso firme, durante tres años esa niña había conseguido evadir la boda, pero el jueguito se le había acabado ese mismo día ella seria entregada al rey y a ellos no les importaba si tenían que arrastrarla llorando y gritando todo el camino hacia el altar, después de todo hasta que ese matrimonio no se llevase a cabo ellos tendrían que seguir aguantando el mal humor del rey, y no podrían gozar de todos los ´´beneficios´´ que este les había prometido si apoyaban ese matrimonio._

_Pero al fin el día había llegado, …los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta que era custodiada por dos guardias que no permitían que nadie entrase ni saliese de esa habitación. Durante tres años nadie había visto a la princesa pues era mantenida cautiva en esa habitación y se le pasaba los alimentos otra vez de una pequeña abertura que se había hecho en la puerta. Nadie había puesto los pies dentro de esa habitación en casi tres años, ni siquiera el rey había entrado en esa habitación, pero el día de hoy la princesa abandonaría esa habitación para ocupar el de las difuntas reinas, y donde el rey la visitaría por las noches._

_Uno de los ancianos golpeo la puerta advirtiendo que estaban por entrar, al otro lado de la puerta se podía oír el sonido de movimientos apresurados, el golpe de una silla que caía al suelo, de cristal rompiéndose._

_Los ancianos se alarmaron al escuchar eso por lo que ordenaron a los guardias abrir rápidamente la puerta, las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron por la falta de uso cuando la puerta se abrió los ancianos se apresuraron a entrar rápidamente a la habitación._

_Mariposas…..cientos de mariposas de color lavanda se arremolinaban en el centro de la habitación todas ellas volando en círculos, y para que unos segundos después dirigirse en grupo hacia la ventana abierta y salir por ella._

_Que diablos?...de donde habían salido esas mariposas?...y lo que era mas importante donde estaba la princesa?...los ancianos ordenaron a los guardias buscar por toda la habitación y en el cuarto de baño….pero nada, no había rastro de ella, y no solo eso en la habitación faltaban varias cosas…..y ahora quien seria el encargado de darle la noticia al rey de que la princesa había escapado, como podrían explicar como había ocurrido esto, no¡ todavía podían encontrarla, inmediatamente enviaron a los guardias ha buscarla por todo el palacio, luego la ciudad,…tenían que encontrarla no estaría lejos, además no habría nadie que pudiese ayudarla después de todo todos temían al rey._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Hinata había escapado de palacio, y con la ayuda de Neji ya estaba lejos del alcance de su padre, el había preparado absolutamente todo para que nadie la reconociera, la había disfrazado de su "hermano menor", había marcado el camino que debían recorrer y donde debían buscar refugio, el camino atreves de las montañas habían sumamente difícil y agotador para ella, pero Hinata jamás se quejo, todo lo contrario, en su rostro se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa por su nueva libertad que se añadía al hecho de tener a su "hermano" de nuevo con ella, su reunión había sido bastante efusiva cosa que pocos se podrían imaginar del estoico Hyuga, pero el también era feliz de reunirse con su querida prima, Neji había hecho disfrazar a la jovencita con ropas de hombre para que pasara como su hermano menor si es que alguien los veía, había planeado el camino atreves de bosques y caminos poco transitados, para no ser detenidos, la travesía era difícil, pero era la mejor manera para eludir los controles que seguramente estarían buscando a Hinata, Neji tenia planeado que una vez que salieran del reino deberían seguir el camino hacia Konoha, en donde ya tenia un lugar preparado para su prima, era una pequeña cabaña en medio de un bosque, que pocos o nadie visitaba un lugar ideal para que ella estuviera al aire libre, no tendría compañía mas que la de el, pero no podían arriesgarse a que el paradero de su prima llegase a oídos de Hiashi, Neji podía pedir ayuda al príncipe Sasuke, pero el no se fiaba por completo de el, era verdad que Neji le debía su vida y su actual libertad, y Neji trabajaría para el y le seria leal, pero jamás arriesgaría la vida y seguridad de su querida prima, no sabiendo el pasado oscuro del príncipe, …no lo mejor seria uqe Hinata viviese oculta, el se encargaría de su bienestar, y tal vez dentro de algunos años cuando encontrase la manera de librar a Hinata de la persecución de Hiashi, ella podría comenzar una vida normal. Si el haría eso, solo faltaba un par de días de camino para llegar a Konoha, donde el podría proteger a su pequeña prima de todo y de todos.

Que equivocado estaba…

…

Explicaciones, hey si en la serie puede desaparecer dejando hojas, por que no mariposas, además es un fic aquí todo se puede no?

Espero que le haya gustado lamento que esto se este alargando pero realmento cuando comienzo a escribir veo que necesita detalles y todo eso y …..en fin se alarga….ya tengo todo planeado es mas ya tengo el final, lo que me preocupa son los capítulos que debería estar antes del final son mas largos de lo que había planeado. Como sea espero que le guste

Reviews son muyyyyyyyyyy bien recibidos. Gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, este es solo un capitulo de remache, espero poder colgar un capitulo importante el Viernes, gracias por los reviews, y por agregar esta historia como sus favoritas, si mas que decir ahí vamos

Como siempre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes es mio, por mas que lo desee. T.T

EDADES

NEJI 19

SASUKE18

HINATA 17

Estúpido…..y completamente desagradable era los calificativos que pasaban por la cabeza de cierto príncipe ante la imagen que estaba presenciando.

Un grupo de muchachos, mejor dicho un grupo de hombres jóvenes se encontraban tirados en la tierra unos encimas de otros , a decir verdad era un espectáculo bastante peculiar, ver a cinco hombres jóvenes que llevaban solo pantalones, con los musculosos torsos desnudos y brillante por el sudor en una serie de posiciones….(ehe, mejor los dejo a vuestra imaginación). Varios guardias miraban sorprendidos, y un par de jovencitas del servicio que por "casualidad" pasaban por hay se veían estupefactas con las bocas abiertas y un hilo de saliva cayéndoles.

Sasuke se preguntaba como era posible que esos idiotas podían ser miembros de su ´´consejo´´

-Suficiente!- ordeno Sasuke mientras les lanzaba una mirada asesina a los cinco que aun se retorcían unos encima de otros – parecen un puñado de…-el príncipe no termino la frase debido a que fue tacleado bruscamente por un rubio.

-pff,.. QUE DIABLOS! …DOBE!- grito un enojadísimo príncipe mientras empujaba para quitarse al rubio que tenia encima- QUITATE!

-Teme…no tiene que ser tan brusco- le dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones- por que siempre tienes que ser tan cruel?- le pregunto con los ojos brillosos y un ligero temblor de su labio inferior.

Sasuke se puso de pie y miro con fijeza al rubio- por el amor de dios no me digas que estas a punto de llorar- exclamo exasperado, la poca paciencia que solia tener ya se le había acabado.

-Es que ellos….-señalo un dedo acusador a los otro cuatro-…dijeron que ….EL RAMEN NO ES BUENO !– grito como si eso hubiese sido la peor blasfemia que hubiese oído sus oídos.

El príncipe soltó un suspiro exasperado, solo Naruto se pelearía como un niño de cinco por que alguien había insultado al amor de su vida el ´´Ramen´´, Dios y ese era unos de los principales miembros de su consejo, era un milagro que el reino no hubiese caído en ruinas hace años.

Sasuke miro a los otro cuatro, no le sorprendía que en ese grupo se encontrase kiba, por que este era igual de infantil que Naruto, y Lee bueno seguramente fue por que le retaron o algo parecido, Choji tal vez le habían llamado gordo o talvez alguno se comió sus papas o algo por el estilo, lo que no entendía era que hacia Shikamaru ahi.

Shikamaru adivino lo que se preguntaba Sasuke, por lo que prefirió explicarse antes de que este pudiese preguntarle cualquier cosa.

-Problemático, ….era echarme encima de ellos….o que ellos se me echasen encima, cuestión de supervivencia.- soltó un Shikamaru en tono apático mientras se llevaba los brazos atrás de la nuca para luego mirar las nubes.

-hn…-Sasuke se dio cuenta que ahí faltaban dos miembros de su consejo, Shino se encontraba fuera del reino en una misión que el le había encomendado, y Neji?

-Donde esta Neji?- les pregunto a los otros , estos se encongieron de hombros como toda respuesta.

-No lo he visto desde el desayuno- contesto Naruto de forma pensativa- pero seguro que lo veremos en la reunión

-Hn….,-Sasuke prefirió dejar las cosas asi, comenzó a dirigirse de regreso hacia el palacio, pero se detuvo unos segundos y como si solo fuera un comentario cualquiera les dijo- será mejor que todos tomen un baño antes de la reunión por que apestan.

Sasuke podía oir los improperios que soltaba Naruto, y seguramente también Kiba, pero continuo caminando hacia el palacio, Sasuke debía admitir que la relación que guardaba con su consejo o mas bien con los miembros de su consejo era bastante peculiar, estaba casi seguro que ningún gobernante era llamado bastardo por uno de sus consejeros y continuaba vivo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, su consejo cumplían con cada uno de sus trabajos como debía ser, por lo que el reino había prosperado en los últimos cinco años mas de lo que lo había hecho en los anteriores cien años, y todo era debido al príncipe y su consejo.

´´Su consejo´´, Sasuke atravesó las gruesas puertas de palacio que daban a un amplio pasillo por el que continuo caminando, la verdad el único que se comportaba con la dignidad del consejero de un rey era Neji, y era justamente de el de quien no se fiaba …al menos no del todo, Neji cumplía a la perfección con todo lo que se le encomendaba, es mas a veces supera las expectativas que se esperaban, sus ideas solían ser siempre acertadas, y le había mostrado su lealtad en repetidas ocasiones, ….Sasuke sabia que Neji le era leal, pero había algo, algo que Neji le ocultaba, no sabia de que se trataba, pero debía ser algo realmente importante, o al menos importante para el, para que lo ocultase con tanto celo. Durante los últimos tres años Neji solía desaparecer por periodos de tiempo y nadie sabia a donde iba, hubo una temporada en la que algunos pensaban que Neji tenia una novia o amante y desaparecía para hacerle algunas visitas, pero luego descartaron esa idea por la de un novio, por que mas sino mantendría una relación en tan alto secreto?...pero no, parecía que no era ni una cosa ni la otra, es mas daba la impresión que el ´´consejero´´ era asexual pues no mostraba ni la mas mínima atención a las mujeres (nobles y plebeyas) que se le insinuaban, rayos ni siquiera a los hombres que se le habían insinuado. Aun principio esa situación había preocupo a Sasuke, no quería a un traidor en su consejo, pero después de que paso el tiempo y no pasaba nada que amanenazace el reino supuso que talvez sus desapariciones tenían relación con algo que no tenia nada que ver con asuntos del reino, por lo que prefirió dejarle en paz pero no por ello dejaría de estar alerta y a la menor muestra de traición el tomaria cartas en el asunto, el no perdonaría jamás un traicion.

…

Neji fijo su vista al cielo, por la posición del sol se dio cuenta que tendría que irse pronto para llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

Sin querer un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, ya había pasado tres años desde que había ayudado a escapar a su prima, …..tres desde que ella vivía oculta y sola en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, …..tres años en la que no había encontrado la manera de ayudarla a vivir una vida relativamente normal.

Dios! ….Por que tenia que ser tan difícil la vida de ella, tener que vivir escondida con temor de su propio …..ufff! …..mejor no empezar por ahí, no quería recordar las cosas que ese desgraciado le había hecho a el y a su prima.

Su prima…..fijo su vista en su querida prima, era bastante difícil reconocer a la jovencita que el conocía bajo toda esa ropa, a decir verdad cualquiera que la viese en esos momentos jamás imaginaria ni por asomo su verdadero aspecto, incluso a veces era difícil para el reconciliar el recuerdo de esa delicada niña con la de esa extraña criatura que veía en esos momentos, esa criatura tenia mas parecido con un hibrido de ermitaño y un oso , que con la delicada princesa. Neji movio la cabeza para inspeccionar la vestimenta de Hinata.

Hinata tenia puesto un sombrero de paja con diversas hojas secas alrededor , con el pelo totalmente revuelto y que parecía un verdadera maraña y que le cubria la mayor parte del rostro dejando ver levemente su ojo derecho , llevaba puesta lo que era sin duda alguna un abrigo de pieles que le llegaba hasta los tobillos , para ser mas exactos el abrigo de pieles que le había llevado neji el invierno pasado con ramas y hojas pegadas por doquier , hacia algo de fresco pero seguramente no para llevar un abrigo de pieles a demás de lo que parecía unos pantalones de lana grueso se dijo a si mismo Neji, pero si Hinata era feliz vestida así quien era el para decirle que no, la verdad es que hasta cierto punto aquello era bastante cómico para el verla asi, seguramente Hinata estaba tratando de pasar como alguna especie de animal, para que los animales de bosque se sintiesen mas cómodos con ella o algo por el estilo, la verdad es que el no podía culparla si fuese el que hubiera estado en su lugar seguramente hace mucho que se hubiese vuelto loco, pero Hinata no era así, Hinata era diferente en vez de volverse loca, ella intentaría sacarle ventaja a su situación, o al menos lo que para ella fuese una ventaja, lo que en esos momentos no sabia cual seria.

-No me dijiste por que vas vestida así?-le pregunto con tono algo curioso

Para Neji era obvio que Hinata se había sonrojado, a pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto por toda la maraña de pelo , el la conocía como la palma de su mano, sabia sus reacciones, por lo que sabia que en esos momentos estaba sumamente avergonzada, y por lo tanto con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

-Esto…yo…uhm ….bueno…- Hinata simplemente no sabia como contestar, sin sonar como una completa idiota, miro con aprensión a su primo, para bajar la vista rápidamente, se corrigió talvez no sonaría como un completa idiota pero seguramente se veía como una , comenzó a jugar con su dedos, una costumbre que tenia desde niña cuando se sentía nerviosa– …queríia estudiar mejor a una familia de pájaros, ….y como tenia que estar mucho tiempo quieta y en la intemperie quería algo que me mantuviera caliente, …..aademás de que necesita algo que me sirviese de camuflaje para que ellos no me descubrieran – termino soltando un suspiro, agradeciendo que no hubiese tartamudeado demasiado a pesar de sentirse nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba dando su ´´hermano´´.

Neji no sabia que pensar, su prima siempre solía sorprenderlo, vestirse así para poder estudiar unos pajaros, no sabia si regañarla por pasar frio solo por estudiar unos pájaros, o abrazarla por lo adorable que era, al final decidió que era mejor ninguno de los dos , el primero por que no quería regañarla el segundo por que el no era muy dado a las muestras de afección.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, el invierno se acerca y comenzara a hacer mas frio, podrías coger un resfriado si pasas mucho tiempo a la intemperie.

-si, solo los estudiare unos días mas – concedió Hinata, la verdad es que no le gustaba que Neji se preocupara tanto por ella.

Neji miro a aquella extraña criatura una vez mas, observando por alguna cosa fuera de lo normal, bueno algo mucho mas fuera de lo normal, pero no vio nada. Por lo que decidió que era mejor que le soltase la noticia que había venido a contarle.

-El príncipe me ha encargado una misión… por lo que tendre que ausentarme por un par semanas- mientras le informaba de esto el miraba fijamente a su prima en busca de alguna reacción, pues seria la primera vez que se fuese por mas de un par de días.

Hinata levanto la mirada bruscamente ante las nuevas noticias, es verdad que no le gustaba que Neji se preocupara tanto por ella pero le gustaba que la visitara todos los días aunque fuese solo por unos minutos, desde que había escapado del reino de su padre no habían dejado de verse por mas de un par de días, ….dos semanas, como podría soportar la soledad? Le temia a la soledad mas que a cualquier cosa, tres años había vivido aislada en el palacio de su padre, a penas había sobrivivido, tres había vivido sola en este bosque pero tenia las visitas de Neji y ahora el se iria por dos semanas…..se mordió el labio estaba siendo infantil, dos semanas no serian nada, ya tenia diesisiete, pronto cumpliría diesiocho tenia que crecer y dejar sus ridículos miedos. Hinata asintió con la cabeza habia tomado una decisión era de comenzar afrontar a algunos miedos.

Neji que adivinaba lo que sucedia en la cabeza de su prima, estaba tentado en decirle que no se preocupara que no se iria que le diría al príncipe que buscase a alguien mas para que llevara acabo la misión, pero el ya lo había intentado, y no había nadie mas, tenia que ser el, y el le debía mucho al príncipe ,que no podía negarse a lo que este le pedia, tenia que repetirse que solo serian dos semanas que su prima estaría bien ya que nadie vagaba por este bosque por que muchos lo creían maldito (cosa que obviamente no era asi), que ella tenia todo lo necesario para poder pasar esas dos semanas sin ninguna dificultad, el se había encargado de traerle los alimentos, se había asegurado que tuviese ropa abrigada, además de la reserva de leña por si necesitaba encender un fuego. Tenia todo lo necesario en un pequeño botiquín, además de las medicinas que ellas hacia, pero….y si el invierno se adelantaba y ella enfermaba debido al frio, …y si no era capaz de encender un fuego por débil que se encontraría….y si con lo débil que estaba no era capaz de alimentarse …entonces moriría de hambre y frio …Dios no!, le diría al príncipe que no podía irse, que tenia que quedarse para cuidar de su pequeña prima para que no muriese enferma, de frio y de hambre.

Hinata mientras tanto ajena a los apocalípticos pensamientos de Neji había resuelto que esta era su oportunidad para poder probarse a si misma.

-Esta bien Nii….espero que tengas un buen viaje- le deseo Hinata mientras envolvía su brazos a la cintura de su primo en un abrazo de despedida.

-Talvez…tal vez si me rompo un brazo o una pierna el príncipe acepte que no vaya- se dijo Neji asi mismo

-Nii!..., ni siquiera pienses en algo como eso – le dijo una sobresaltada Hinata

-Umm…-Neji bajo la mirada para encontrarse con que una extraña criatura estaba aferrado a su cintura y que se apoya en su pecho,…tubo que recordarse que la extraña criatura era su prima Hinata- ah…. Hinata no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola

-Nii yo vivo sola- le recordó una Hinata que aun permanecia agarrada a el

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le contesto Neji en tono serio

-Si, pero también se que es necesario que vayas- contrataco la joven y continuo cuando vio que el abria la boca para responder –no te preocupes por mi, estare bien, nadie además de ti viene por aca, asi que estoy segura de que estare bien.

Neji sabia que no podía hacer nada mas , sabia que Hinata era terca cuando se proponía algo, y al parecer se había propuesto que el se fuera para cumplir con la misión que le habían encomendado. Suspiro ya estaba decidido el se iria por dos semanas y Hinata se quedaría sola por dos semanas, bueno que cosa podía pasar en dos semanas …otra cosa de que muriese por alguna enfermad, de hambre y frio…urg…mejor debía de dejar de pensar de esa forma. Nada pasaría . no, claro que nada pasaría.

…

Les dije que este capitulo era solo de remache, espero que no apeste demasiado como creo, de todas formas, el Viernes podre un capitulo que se el comienzo del final, jejejeje.


	8. Chapter 8

Un joven rubio corría a toda velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, ….. Tenia que buscar un escondite su vida estaba en peligro, …mejor dicho la vida de tooodos estaba en peligro,…..tal vez si se escondía en el bosque tal vez entonces salvaría su pellejo.

….

Cuantas horas llevaba caminando ya había perdido la cuenta, tal vez ….solo tal vez podría arriesgarse a volver a palacio, ….tal vez el peligro ya hubiese desaparecido….a quien trataba de engañar, por mucho tiempo que pasara, si volvia a palacio sabia que era hombre muerto, y todo por un pequeño desliz.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Naruto sentía que su cabeza le pesaba, cada vez mas y mas….podia oir algo que sonaba de forma bastante semejante a un enjambre de abejas. …zzz sus parpados le pesaba demasiado tal vez si los descansaba unos segundos….**_

…_**despues de lo que le pareció tan solo diez segundos se sobresalto por el ruido infernal que el enjambre de abejas estaba haciendo, que diablos?**_

_**Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos tardo un par de segundos para darse cuenta de donde estaba, ups…otra vez se había dormido durante la reunión, enderezo la espalda y intento de manera lo mas imperceptible que pudiese limpiarse la saliva que le había caído mientras dormía, pero como siempre todo era un caso perdido.**_

_**Por fin despiertas bella durmiente- se mofo Kiba al ver al rubio despierto – o en tu caso horrible durmiente**_

_**-Callate – gruño el rubio, la verdad es que sentía un poco de vergüenza por haber se dormido en medio de la reunión**_

_**-Sabes hasta había pensado que solo despertarías con el beso del príncipe azul- le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa burlona.**_

_**-Pero como no tenemos príncipe azul….-continuo kiba molestándole –…. tendrás que conformarte con nuestro ´´príncipe oscuro´´**_

_**El rubio estaba que echaba humo y se había levantado de su silla y se disponía a abalanzarse hacia el Inuzuka**_

_**-Suficiente- Sasuke siseo, el comentario de Kiba no le hacia ni un poquito de chiste, pero lo mejor en ese momento era simplemente ignorarlo.**_

_**El rubio se sentó de nuevo en la silla mascullando sobre un día le daría su merecido a cierto perro. A lo que Kiba solo se limito a darle un sonrisa de burla.**_

-_**Terminemos con esto de una vez, para que me vaya a dormir- se oyó la voz de Shikamaru que se encontraba sentado a lado de Kiba y tenia una cara de aburrimiento, como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer que perder su tiempo en esa reunión.**_

_**Entonces que sugieres? –pregunto Sasuke con una voz fría y cortante como el hielo**_

_**Naruto que no entendía de que iba la reunión, se sorprendió del tono de Sasuke, era cierto que el príncipe no era exactamente conocido por su buen carácter, ni nada de eso pero no solía ser tan cortante, o al menos no sin un motivo….debía de haber un motivo…**_

_**-Me he perdido algo?- Pregunto el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza con cara de confusión**_

_**-Idiota si prestaras atención en vez de dormir te enterarías de las cosas- le reprocho Kiba**_

_**-Naruto….se trata tan solo de un pequeño conflicto entre tradición y ….- Trato de explicarle Kakashi..(en que momento había a parecido el flojo de su maestro?), pero este fue cortado por un siseo de advertencia que venia por parte del príncipe.**_

_**-Tradición?...ahora a esa estupidez se le llama tradición?- pregunto de forma irónica Sasuke, mientras lanzaba dagas con la mirada hacia quien había sido su maestro.**_

_**-oh..vamos alteza…no están malo como lo crees, de todas formas tiene que pasar tarde o temprano- le contesto Kakashi , en cuyo único ojo visible se podía ver que estaba disfrutando de amargar a su estudiante.**_

_**-Entonces búscate tú una esposa- le dijo el pelinegro en un gruñido- yo no tengo ningun interés en hacerlo.**_

_**-¿..?...esposa?…. te vas ha casar Sasuke?..y por que no me lo contaste,…por que yo voy hacer el padrino verdad? –comenzo ha preguntar Naruto sin darse cuenta que una especie de Tic le habia aparecido en el ojo izquierdo al Principe oscuro, y no se daba cuenta del peligro que corria su rostro.**_

_**-ja,ja,ja…tu como padrino Naruto?- Kiba se estaba doblando de risa por la ocurrencia del rubio**_

_**-Que tiene de gracioso soy el mejor amigo del novio, verdad Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio mirando esperanzadamente al pelinegro, …y volviendo a ignorar el rostro asesino de este.**_

_**-NO, no vas a ser el padrino POR QUE NO VA A VER NINGUNA BODA- sentencio el príncipe mientras golpeo con un puño la mesa, haciendo que todos saltaran de sus asientos.**_

_**Naruto que por fin se había dado cuenta del humor de su amigo y príncipe decidió que era mejor enterarse de todo el asunto, ….como era ¿tradicion?**_

_**Kakashi se apiado de su rubio estudiante por lo que decidió explicarle el problema que tenían**_

_**-Resulta, …Naruto, que existe una ley muy antigua en este reino que indica que el monarca deberá estar casado antes de cumplir los diecinueve, ….y bueno Sasuke ya ha cumplido los dieciocho, y solo le quedan ocho meses para que cumpla diecinueve, por lo que creemos que seria una buena idea que comenzara ha buscar una novia y que se case con ella, y así podrá ser coronado rey sin ninguna oposición…..-mientras decía esto Kakashi, los otros jóvenes que ya sabían todo eso miraban con una especie de fascinación como la cara del siempre estoico príncipe presentaba una mueca de irritación y algo de enojo…-…pero nuestro ´´amado principe´´ no quiere ni oir del tema – termino de decir Kakashi con un tono de voz de dolor fingido.**_

_**- No pienso casarme con una de esas chicas idiotas solo para obtener lo que por derecho me pertenece – sentencio Sasuke mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa, y descansaba su mentón en una de sus manos, mientras pensaba la mejor manera de escapar de ese problema.**_

_**-Las mujeres solo son problemas- sentencio un aburrido Shikamaru- pero en tu caso es necesario que te cases no solo para tu coronación como rey si no que también para que haya un heredero..**_

_**-Genial !..voy ha ser tío- volvió a interrumpir un ilusionado rubio**_

_**-No valoras tu vida no es asi?- le pregunto Shino que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese momento, con un tono de voz impasible como siempre, pero algo preocupado por la salud del rubio al ver la amenazante mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el príncipe a este.**_

_**-Phff..es Na-ru-to de quien estas hablando- corto el Inuzuka- es tan idiota que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca para salvar el pellejo**_

_**-Hey..como te atreves…-pero Naruto comenzó a reclamarle pero se callo cuando Sasuke se puso de pie, fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de que mejor se callaba si no quería ser la victima de cierto príncipe oscuro.**_

_**-Necesito ideas para evadir esta estúpida ley- el pelinegro comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de la mesa mirando a cada uno de sus ´´consejeros´´, pero era claro como el dia que ninguno de ellos tenia la menor idea o sugerencia para ayudarle, **_

_**-Es una pena que Neji haya partido ayer, …tal vez el hubiera pensado en algo- comento Choji **_

_**-Hn..- con una mano Sasuke se revolvió el pelo azabache, dándole una image aun mas rebelde- pero era necesario que fuese hasta Kumo para arreglar los contratos.**_

_**Naruto que se había quedado milagrosamente callado, parecía estar pensando en como ayudar a su amigo, era obvio que el príncipe no quería casarse, pero también eso era por que no había conocido a ninguna mujer que le llamase la atención pero tal vez si conocía a muchas mujeres tal vez alguna conseguiría atraer su atención.**_

_**-Y que tal si …no se …-el rubio se paso los brazos por detrás de la nuca, con la vista en el techo- …ofrecer u baile e invitar a todas las chicas y mujeres solteras del reino- termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**_

_**Sasuke se quedo de piedra al escuchar semejante consejo, que el ofresca un baile, e invite a todas esas locas para que lo acosen? Sabia que Naruto era idiota pero esto era demasiado, quería echarle a las fauces de los cocodrilos.**_

_**-Naruto esa es una buena idea- Dijo Kakashi adivinándose una sonrisa debajo de la mascara que le tapaba la mitad del rostro**_

_**Shikamaru parecía estar pensando en la idea de Naruto no era nada mala por lo que decidió que era mejor apoyarlo - …tambien podría mandarse invitaciones a algunos de los reinos vecinos,…habría mas de donde escoger- sugirió el vago**_

_**-Yo me puedo encargar del bufet- se ofreció Choji ilusionado ante la perspectiva de un gran banquete.**_

_**-Puedo pedir a Ino que se encargue de la decoración- dijo Kiba, mientras el príncipe se mantenía en silencio.**_

_**-Creen que todo estará listo dentro de tres días?- pregunto Kakashi preocupado, por que no fuese tiempo suficiente**_

_**-Nah..Ino lo hara en dos…ha ella le chiflan lo de las fiestas y los bailes- le contesto el moreno quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano**_

_**-Entonces será mejor que me encargue de hacer llegar las invitaciones a los reinos vecinos- acoto Shino como siempre sereno **_

_**-Tendre que hacer la lista de los otros invitados….- suspiro Shikamaru mirando hacia las nubes- …estos días van ha ser problematicos.**_

_**Sasuke estaba atonito esos idiotas estaban preparando un baile, y el ni siquiera había dado su opinión, pero estaban locos si pensaban que el iba a aguantar eso.**_

_**-GENIAL!, comida , música y chicas, ...-comenzo a canturrear el rubio culpable de todo eso**_

_**-Entonces esta decidido, todos deberán encargarse de que todo este perfecto para el baile deberán apurarse solo tendrán tres días.**_

_**Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus respectivos asientos**_

_**-Es que todos están locos?- siseo Sasuke, deteniendo en sus lugares a los otros, que se habían olvidado por completo del príncipe oscuro **_

_**-Sasuke, creo que en esta ocacion tendras que aceptar esto, al menos por esta ocacion, ya veras que haces para evadir la ley, de todas formas hace varios años que no tenemos un baile en palacio.- **_

_**-Años? …nunca ha habido un baile en este palacio desde que este ha sido construido…-Kakashi decidió no terminar lo que iba decidir, por que ese era un tema del que no se gustaba hablar-…ehmm..mejor será que te hagas a la idea habrá baile,…donde habrá muchas chicas de donde podras escoger alguna ..**_

_**-Ni siquiera termines esa frase- gruño Sasuke- hagan la fiesta que quieran por que yo no voy ha asistir**_

_**-Ya lo veremos cuando llegue el momento- le contesto su maestro mientras se levantaba**_

_**Sasuke estaba furioso por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, ….la culpa de todo ese fiasco no era otro que un rubio cabeza hueca….del cual se vengaría**_

_**-Tienes cinco minutos para escapar y esconderte- le dijo el Principe a Naruto destilando rabia en cada palabra.**_

_**Naruto se levanto de un brinco y comenzo a correr hacia la puerta**_

_**-Problemático, sal del palacio para que no destruyan nada de valor- le aconsejo Shikamaru preocupado por el bienestar del mobiliario de palacio. -Corre, rápido- escucho que le gritaba Kiba –Deberias coger algo de provisiones antes de escapar- sugirió Choji, Shino fue el único que no dijo nada al rubio.**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y ese era el motivo por la que el rubio se había adentrado en el bosque, ya había pasado varias horas, estaba cansado y tenia hambre, seria capaz de arriesgarse a volver a palacio y enfrentar la ira del ´´principe oscuro´´…..no, todavía no,….debia haber hecho caso del consejo de Choji,…siguió caminando por lo que le pareció una media hora, ese bosque era bastante espeso, solo algunos rayos de luz se colaban por el espesa copas de los arboles y llegaban hasta el suelo donde las hojas secas se resquebrajaban a su paso, debía admitir que incluso en esa estación ese bosque era bastante bonito, …era raro que no las personas no se aventurasen a adentrarse en el, había escuchado cuentos y rumores de que ese bosque estaba hechizado, que quien se adentraba en el se convertía en una especie de oso gigante, de cuyas patas arrastraban gruesas cadenas, y que estaba condenado a vagar por el bosque por toda la eternidad,….quien se inventaria historias tan tontas, no lo sabia.

Naruto se sento sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, estaba tan cansado y su barriga estab pidiéndole a gritos algo de comida. El silencio reinaba por todo el bosque, ni siquiera el sonido del viento se podía oir….que era eso? Parecía el crujir de una rama, …había alguien ahí,….Naruto se puso de pie en menos de un segundo, y se puso en guardia, …se suponía que no había nadie mas que el ¿verdad?, entonces que eran esos sonidos?...vio como ´´algo´´ se abria paso atravez de unos arbustos, era ´´grande y peludo y…con plumas?´´, no lo pensó ni un segundo, no quería ser hechizado, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, dispuesto a correr en dirección de palacio, ….pero no conto con el tronco caído con el que tropezó, haciéndole caer para atrás…..

….Su cabeza le dolia, Naruto se paso la mano por la nuca donde que comenzaba a inflamársele dolorosamente, miro alrededor estaba acostado sobre hojas secas, en medio del bosque…bosque?...**la criatura**…..Naruto comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la criatura, …y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando se dio cuenta que **la criatura** estaba a un costado suyo …..poniéndole lo que parecía un …¿paño húmedo?

Raro, viéndole de mas de cerca **la criatura** no parecía tan grande, peluda si, pero para nada amenazante.

-Que eres?- pregunto Naruto realmente curioso, pero sin esperar respuesta

-Ssoy una persona- respondió la criatura con voz suave y apenas perceptible para sorpresa de Naruto

-Oh…Yo soy Naruto- Saludo Naruto alcanzándole la mano para que se la estrechara, olvidando por completo cualquier preocupación por ser la próxima comida de **la criatura**

-Uhmm…eencantada- **la criatura** le tomo la mano con la suya, haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiese al tacto de esta, descubrió que la criatura tenia unas manos suaves,…dijo encantada?

-Eres una chica- pregunto el rubio curioso acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de **la criatura, la criatura** se hecho para atrás rápidamente como temiendo a Naruto.

-Si, soy uuna chica- tartamudeo **la criatura **con la cabeza gacha

Naruto miraba a ´´la chica´´ sin lugar a dudas no parecía una, si no fuera por la voz y por sus manos, el dudaría siquiera que fuese humana. Pero quien era el para juzgar la forma de vestirse de las demás personas, si ella le gustaba vestirse de esa forma…

Naruto comenzó a levantarse, pero se mareo y hubiese caído si no hubiese sido por que la chica se apresuro para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie

-Gracias- le agradeció a ´´la chica´´ y se dio cuenta que le llevaba con mas de una cabeza -…esto..y dime que haces ..aqui?- le pregunto intentando trabar conversación con la extraña ´´chica´´

-Esto yo…uhm..Obsservo a unos pájaros- respondió la ´´chica´´ de forma renuente, era como si ella le tuviese miedo, pero incapaz de dejarle solo.

-…ah..ya entiendo- contesto el rubio pero sin entender nada, por que alguien observaría a unos pájaros, que chica mas rara….

-Hey, ERES UNA CHICA- le dijo sorprendido Naruto

-…yaya te lo había dicho- le contesto la chica con un tono de voz dolido y triste.

-Si, es que bueno….-El rubio se rasco de forma distraída la parte de atrás de su cabeza algo avergonzado por su reacción, intentaba pensar en la forma de compensar a la chica por ello, ….después de un par de minutos de esfuerzo fue como si una pequeña bombillita se le hubiese prendido de repente- por que no vienes al baile

-…..Didisculpa?- le pregunto la chica completamente confudida no entendía de que iba la cosa por lo que el rubio pensó que era mejor que se debía explicar mejor.

-Bueno, es que dentro de tres días va a ver un baile en palacio, ….y bueno te invito a que vayas como una forma de agradecimiento de que me hayas ayudado- Naruto la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los ojos brillando

-…..yo, …eeste …no se si se buena idea- La chica parecía dudosa, por lo que el rubio comenzó a insistir por cerca de quince minutos

-Vamos será divertido- le suplico con los ojos, al parecer Naruto estaba determinado a que la chica asistiera al baile, y no descansaría hasta que consiguiese que esta prometiese asistir.

-De acucuerdo- se rindió la chica, aunque aun parecía algo reticente a la idea

-Lo prometes?- el rubio levanto su meñique

-Si – la chica levanto su meñique mientras una risita se le escapaba, por un momento Naruto se quedo sorprendido por el hermoso sonido, era como escuchar el sonido de unas delicadas campanillas de plata

-…De acuerdo entonces, te veré en el baile, ….será dentro de tres días, al atardecer,…..será mejor que me vaya ya es tarde…..-después de despedirse comenzó a caminar de vuelta a palacio, cuando se acordó de algo y se dio la vuelta - …No me acuerdo de tu nombre

-No te acuerdas por que no..no te lo dije….Hihinata, mi nombre es Hinata- nuevamente una delicada risita se le escapo a la chica

-Si..bueno hasta dentro de tres días Hinata- se despidió por segunda vez el rubio. Ya cuando estaba fuera del bosque, comenzó a preguntarse si Hinata iría vestida de esa forma al baile, …..bueno ya la vería en el baile.

…_**..**_

**El siguiente capitulo el baile, donde SAsuke y Hinata se conocen, ya se que clásico, pero vamos era de esperarse desde un comienzo, espero que continúen leyendo, hasta luego y gracias por los comentarios que dejaron, como siempre me encantara recibir otros mas gracias.**

Había estado vigilando a las aves que habían llegado hace un par de días, durante tres años los estudiaba siempre que aparecían durante esta época, pero sabia que no tendría mucho tiempo hasta que se fueran


	9. Chapter 9

Excusa? Tengo trabajo y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero ahora hare un esfuerzo así que….

Como siempre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen si no, no tendría que trabajar…ojo..

El palacio jamás se había visto tan magníficamente iluminado, el inmenso salón de trono adornado con sedas azules además de ramos de flores colocadas con exquisito gusto y cuidado, los guardias perfectamente uniformados en sus puestos atentos a cualquier posible problema, los invitados vestidos con elegantes trajes charlaban amablemente unos con otros, y algunos se deleitaban con los manjares que le eran ofrecidos por diligentes sirvientes, mientras que otros invitados estaban en el centro del salón bailando al son de la delicada música que interpretada por un pequeña orquesta. Para ser la primera vez que se festejaba un fiesta en ese palacio todo estaba saliendo perfecto….bueno casi todo.

Espantoso,…esa fiesta era los más espantoso que había visto en su vida…no.. tenía que ser justo la fiesta en si no era espantoso …del todo, el problema en si era los invitados, en especial _**"las invitadas"**_ criaturas desagradables que lo único que hacían era coquetearle descaradamente, a pesar de que el les había dejado claro que no estaba interesado, es que no tenían dignidad. Pero que pregunta esas tontas no tenían ni dignidad ni cerebro, lo único que parecía tener en la cabeza eran que querían atrapar (literalmente) a un príncipe, ….lo malo era que _**él**_ era el príncipe.

Sasuke no comprendía porque tenía que soportar este suplicio, ….por todas partes que el miraba veía arpías acechándolo, lanzándole miraditas coquetas que le revolvía el estómago era una suerte que no hubiese comido nada sino todos se hubieran enterado de sus adicción a los tomates, arg…. esas chicas que llevan escotes que dejaban poco a la imaginación y cuyos rostros parecían tener una capa de pasta en vez de maquillaje, realmente esa mujeres debían estar realmente locas, sus peinados estrambóticos que llamaban la atención, el suponía que era la forma de llamar "su" atención, de quien más si no?. Y sus amigos no habían resultado exactamente de ayuda por si no se estaban riendo de él estaba flirteando con alguna de esas tontas que solo les prestaban atención cuando les decían que eran sus consejeros, Naruto no solo se conformaba con decir que era parte del consejo real sino que era _**el mejor amigo de su alteza**_ valiente amigo era, lo había dejado abandonado cuando un grupo de locas de uno de los reinos vecinos lo habían cercado, no lo admitiría aunque lo torturaran pero por un momento se había sentido como una presa asustada ante una jauría de perros de caza, todas hablando a una misma vez como cotorras y incluso una se había atrevido a intentarse colgar de su brazo las muy …. Pero el la había puesto en su lugar con una sola mirada, aunque no había bastado para que se alejaran del él. Tenían que salir de ahí no soportaría mucho más tiempo si romper algo y no le importaría en absoluto si ese algo fuese el cuello de alguna de esas cotorras….

…..

El aire estaba frio, probablemente en unos días nevaría, pero al él no le importaba el frio al fin estaban solo y lejos de la cháchara insoportable de esas cotorras que le estaban comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza. Tenía que recordad agradecer a Kakashi por haberlo sacado de ahí, aunque pensándolo bien el no habría tenido que estar en ese estúpido baile de no ser por él, y esa estúpida ley. El ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que casarse para engendrar un heredero pero porque tenía que ser tan pronto, no podían dejarle en paz un par de décadas, es que acaso el no proveía a su reino con lo que necesitaba a demás asegurar su seguridad frente a los otros reinos. Y en todo caso si el moría si dejar descendencia a él no le parecía que fuese una gran pérdida después de todo su familia había estado maldita durante generaciones, rey tras rey había sufrido de una forma u otra, si no era el reino quien sufría.

Había un leyenda que decía que un ancestro suyo al subir al trono había ambicionado más de lo que tenía por lo que había comenzado un guerra contra sus vecinos, había conseguido vencerlos pero no se detuvo ahí, decidió declarar la guerra a otro reinos que se encontraban más lejos y eran más poderosos, la guerra había durado años y había bañado los campos de sangre, dejando que la hambruna se extendiera por las gentes del pueblo, esto rogaban a su rey que detuviera la guerra y firmara un acuerdo de paz pero este se había negado este rey llamado Madara estaba dispuesto ganar la guerra a cualquier precio aunque este fuese la vida de su propia gente, pero durante una batalla muy importante su caballo había sufrido un herida causando que el rey cayese de su montura a un principio la caída parecía no ser de importancia pero en cuestión de días el rey había comenzado a perder la vista, desesperado por lo que le estaba sucediendo había vuelto a su palacio, después de consultar con los médicos y sanadores estos le dijeron que no había manera de sanarle y que en unos días mas quedaría completamente ciego, Madara que era un rey orgulloso no soportaba la idea de perder la vista estaba dispuesto a vender su alma al mismo diablo con tal de recuperar la vista, fue de esa forma que había hecho un acuerdo con una hechicera que vivía en el bosque negro (el bosque donde vive Hinata) que ella hiciese cualquier cosa para devolverle la vista a cambio ella se convertiría en su esposa y reina, la hechicera acepto hizo dormir al rey y cuando este despertó su vista había regresado el rey estaba maravillado pero una vez su vista le había sido devuelta no pensaba que fuese necesario que el tomase a la hechicera como esposa ni mucho menos reina le parecía que ella era poca cosa para él, a pesar de haberle devuelto la vista. Cuando el rey se lo dijo la hechicera lo único que hizo fue reírse a carcajadas, le dijo que el que no cumpliese su palabra le costaría muy caro a él, que cualquier descendiente suyo que subiese al trono estaría maldito que sufrirían y maldecirían su sangre y si no era así sería el reino quien pasaría hambre y enfermedades, uno u otros siempre sufrirían esa sería su maldición y para el rey le dijo que recuperar su vista le había costado la vida a su hermano menor, la única persona que el rey quería sinceramente. El pueblo y su consejo se pusieron en contra del rey, acordaron la paz con los reinos vecinos con la condición de quitar del trono a Madara, Madara loco de dolor juro vengarse por la muerte de su hermano y se internó en el bosque negro para no ser visto nunca mas, las pocas veces que alguien se aventuraba dentro del bosque este volvía diciendo que escuchaba los gritos de dolor de alguien ,….fuese cual fuese la verdad esa historia se contó de padre a hijo, y la verdad es que de alguna forma todo rey que había ascendido al trono había sufrido engaños y traiciones, ningunos de los reyes había sido _**feliz**_ por así decirlo y si por alguna rareza el rey que vivía un tiempo _**feliz**_ el reino era quien vivía una tragedia o una sequía, o inundaciones, o cualquier otra catástrofe. A decir verdad desde que Sasuke se había hecho cargo, el reino había sido prospero, que quería decir eso?, … según la historia se supondría que el tendría que estarse arrastrándose y llorando de dolor o cualquier tontería, aunque a decir verdad tal vez su pasado y sus constantes pesadillas eran suficiente sufrimiento para dejar en paz a su reino o tal vez ya había completado la cuota de infelicidad designada para ser rey. Sea como fuese estaría encantado de adentrarse en el bosque negro para poder escapar del acoso de esas cotorras o mejor dicho cacatúas.

Era extraño como dentro de palacio estaba lleno de vida mientras que fuera todo estaba en paz y silencio, justo como le gustaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke se estremeció un poco cuando una corriente de aire frio le golpeo el rostro, Sasuke como príncipe estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y botas altas del mismo color, llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta larga que llegaba hasta las rodillas, todo en el gritaba perfección, a pesar de su pelo que lo llevaba revuelto este solo le daba un aire rebelde e indomable, cosas que en conjunto volvía locas a las mujeres de todas las edades. Como ahora pero no era el mejor atuendo para estar en el exterior con ese clima.

El aire frio volvió azotar con algo más de fuerza a Sasuke por lo que este decidió que sería buena idea que buscase una lugar donde refugiarse o regresar al salón, pero a donde podía ir?...comenzó a caminar con dirección al establos era la mejor opción nadie estaría ahí porque en ellos solo se alojaban los caballos de sus consejeros y de él, los demás caballos se encontraban en otro establo en la dirección contraria.

Al empujar la puerta de entrada al establo lo golpeo el olor de los caballos y algo más…no era muy agradable pero no estaba tan mal, el lugar estaba caliente y protegido del viento y sobre todo está libre de bulliciosas cacatúas, en el solo había caballos, hermosos e imponentes caballos que había sido elegidos y criados para su uso personal, hermosos caballos que comenzaron a relinchar nerviosamente moviéndose de un lado a otro como si presintieran algún peligro, por qué diablos se estaban comportando así? …. Camino hasta el centro del establo pero el comportamiento de los caballos le extrañaba demasiado, esos caballos eran suyos y estaban acostumbrados a él…..pasaba algo raro…. por el por el rabillo del ojo capto el movimiento de una sombra que se deslizaba rápidamente hacia la entrada, pero él era más rápido. en cuestión de segundos lo alcanzo y se abalanzo hacia el bulto. El bulto solto un débil quejido por el golpe que recibió, Sasuke se había lanzado con fuerza contra el bulto, y este era pequeño y suave.

-No te muevas, y quédate quieto…- le ordeno al bulto-…a menos que no te importe que te rompa el cuello- y este comenzó a levantarse

El bulto continuo tirado en el suelo quieto, aunque Sasuke se dio cuenta de que temblaba

-Levántate despacio… y no intentes nada gracioso- le amenazo, mientras observaba que el bulto se ponía en pie de forma torpe,… el bulto no era demasiado grande ni demasiado alto, a decir verdad era pequeño comparado con el, apenas y le llegaba a los hombros, no podía definir su forma pues estaba cubierto con una capa negra que le cubría de pies a cabeza.

-Que hace aquí?- le pregunto Sasuke mientras intentaba ver un rostro, aunque era totalmente inútil pues las sombras cubrían por completo el rostro del extraño.

-…..-

-Contesta!- el extraño dio un brinco por el susto

-…. Yo… este… yo aafuera hacicia frio ….y yo lolo siento muchísimo ….por fafavor… déjeme ir- rogo totalmente asustada

Sasuke se quedó ligeramente aturdido al escuchar esa voz, era tan delicada nada comparado con el ruido de las cacatúas, incluso con ese tartamudeo.

-Pupuedo irme..por fafavor- volvió a rogar la criatura

-quitate la capa- ordeno el príncipe

-que?..-la criatura sonaba aterrorizada ante la idea de quitarse la capa, y dio un paso atrás de forma incosciente

-Te he ordenado que te quites la capa- volvió a repetir Sasuke, incluso el no entendia por que le ordenaba eso, tal vez era por que quería darle un rostro a aquella voz, y descubrir que aunque tuviese un voz melodiosa su aspecto debería ser como de el las otras- …rápido

La criatura se quedó quieta por unos segundos parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer, por que le era tan difícil quitarse la capa, todas las otras se la hubieran quitado la capa inmediatamente y no solo eso seguramente hubiera aprovechado y se hubiera quitas toda prenda que llevasen encima, pero esta parecía tener problemas con quitarse una simple capa …acaso ocultaba algo?

Unas manos pequeñas y delicadas comenzaron a desatar el nudo con el que estaba agarrado la capa alrededor de su cuello…en un simple movimiento que tardo dos segundos la capa resbalo al suelo dejando a la vista el rostro de la criatura.

Sasuke se quedó literalmente paralizado, había tenido razón cuando pensó que llevaba puesto la capa para ocultar algo.

…..

Mañana continuo lo prometo….gracias por los reviews es por eso que voy a terminar la historia aunque tenga que dormir a las dos de la mañana para terminarla.


End file.
